


Pregnant with your parasite

by Chinchillaplum



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sex, beastiality, family building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchillaplum/pseuds/Chinchillaplum
Summary: Takes place in an AU!Popee and Kedamono have left the circus and now lives together in town. Everything is great and pretty carefree. Kedamono works at a great food company and Popee became the scientist he always wanted. But one day Popee finds out that as result for one experiment (he thought failed) something is now growing inside him! And hopefully it has his eyes...





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid fanfic project I've been wanting to do for a while now. It's also my first Mpreg story ever... So Popee and Kedamono will have a baby yes and that baby will be Kedamono JR. 
> 
> So before you start nagging about how stupid and wrong it is let me just inform you that it's a FANFIC and an AU! It's just a stupid idea in my head that needs to come out. And I regret nothing! If the characters feel 'out of character' I'm sorry about it. 
> 
> Enjoy if you can!

”Popee! I’m home.” The purple wolf groaned while he entered the hallway, closing the door behind him. He yawned and tossed a suitcase aside and then began tugging the tie around his neck. Why he was even forced to wear a tie he had no idea. No one at his office said anything about his shorts so why bother wearing a tie? Was it for formal reasons? Well, being a wolf that was now working for a company maybe he just had to accept it. And why was he even thinking about it every time he entered the hallway? He had been working for a few months now, better just get used to it.

“You home? Please tell me there’s food. Big bad wolf is starving…” Kedamono helped himself through the hallway and downstairs. Popee had his laboratory there. When they left the circus they moved to a house together near town. Their life was great together and both of them developed new interests. While Popee studied hard and became a scientist, Kedamono took a job at a company working with food. How he even got the job was a mystery but their whole life was a mystery itself.

“I’m in the lab, Keda!” Popee shouted out happily. Kedamono got the answer when he had just arrived at the lab door. It wasn’t much of a surprise to be honest. Popee was always in his lab nowadays. He gently knocked before entering. He saw a familiar blond young man sitting in his lab coat, working on something by his workbench. Popee mostly just made small robots or ‘toys’ as Kedamono called them. “Just a second! And… Done! Here!” Popee happily said, holding out a tiny little blue and pink dotted turtle sculpture.

Kedamono stared at it for a moment before he broke the silence. “Aaaaand… What is that?”

“I have no idea. But it does backward flips when you squeeze its left back foot. Cute huh?” Popee giggled and removed his glasses, placing the on top of his head. He saw Kedamonos desperate look on his mask. He was hungry. The young scientist smirked and took off his coat, leaving it on the chair before heading towards the door. “I already started dinner. You didn’t notice the oven on?”

“No I didn’t. I thought it was my imagination from starving.” Kedamono gulped and hurried after his roommate or maybe he should say boyfriend instead. They started their relationship years ago and it went great for them both. Kedamono blushed while thinking about how their first years in town have been. Nothing could make it better. The best parts were at night, when both of them got to get closer.

After a quick trip back upstairs they were in the kitchen. The smell of a nice casserole hit Kedamono and it made his jaws drip. A long day at work and a nice dinner with Popee was just what he needed to be happy again. While he set the table for them Popee prepared the food, placing it on the table as well. They kept a rather normal and plain conversation while eating.

To be honest, their life had been pretty normal since they left the circus. Rather plain itself. They worked during the day, saw each other at evenings, spent weekends together that only included watching TV and snacking. Kedamono didn’t really complain at it at all. He enjoyed the calmer routines. Not so stressful to be honest. But he sometimes wondered about how Popee felt about it.

He had caught his boyfriend stretching some acrobatic moves, juggling with the dishes and even sometimes wore his old pink hood with bunny ears. Did Popee miss the circus life? Maybe he did…The only thing he hadn’t completely gotten rid of was the tail from his suit. He probably liked it too much to get rid of it. And that was completely fine! Kedamono thought it looked cute anyway. It went well with the pink and white striped turtleneck sweater he was wearing.

Kedamono was now observing his boyfriend. Popee was carefully chewing down his food while reading some documents he had lying on the table. He still went with the old cute hairstyle he always had, blonde with bangs and two adorable ponytails. Kedamono felt his cheeks getting warmer. Whatever Popee did was cute. Even chewing and reading at the same time was adorable. He even made brushing his teeth look adorable! After a short while Popee noticed the wolf staring. He looked up a little, letting down the papers and swallowed loudly.

“Are you okay?” Popee seemed a little confused. Kedamono chuckled and nodded, Of course he was okay. But he had to agree he was a little worried about Popee. He had noticed a few changes around him lately. A few easy mood swings but Popee was always a little moody so it wasn’t that big of a deal. But other things made him worry. For starters, there was no trace of apple in the casserole, and Popee loved apples. Lately he had stopped buying them too. He also came down with the flu last month, including fever and vomiting. He even complained about headaches and a simple case of back pain. It had turned around of course and now he seemed just fine but… still.

“Hey Popee? Are you feeling alright?” Kedamono twitch his ears a little and focused carefully on the response. Popee shrugged and tilted his head a little. His dark blue eyes shined a bit, making Kedamono focus even more.

“I guess so. I mean not much have been bothering me lately. Why are you asking?”

“I was just thinking… You haven’t left the house in a while. You barely go shopping or take walks. You’re not getting too isolated with your… ‘toys’?” Kedamono had to hide a snicker as he finished his sentence. Both of them weren’t that innocent anymore and that last part sounded like… well. Not so child friendly to be honest.

Popee snickered as well. He got that hidden joke even if it wasn’t even meant to be. He shook his head again. “No I don’t think so and yes I’m fine. And I DO go outside. I just wanted to rest myself a little after the flu. Otherwise I’m fine.”

Kedamono smiled in return and continued eating. He could take up the circus subject later. Even though Popee had grown up and become much more matured he still had he’s outburst sometimes. Sometimes it was a minefield living with him, but it was worth it, especially when you received a great tummy or backrub from him as an apology afterwards.

After dinner Kedamono did the dishes while Popee took some time to continuing on a book he had just started reading. Plus, he had already cleaned the house and made dinner so it was Kedamonos turn to do the dishes anyway. After a short while Kedamono entered the living room where Popee was reading. He was resting his feet on the couch table and slowly flipped page after page. The purple wolf carefully walked up to the couch, carefully sitting down next to him. Popee lifted his right hand and placed it on Kedamonos head while he was still reading the book. He gently gave the wolf a nice scratch behind the ear.

Kedamono quickly started to wag his tail, all happy with the attention he received. He took a risk and lifted his mask a little so he could give Popee’s cheek a warm lick. Popee chuckled and closed the book, now turning his head to face him boyfriend.

“Still hungry, huh?” Popee gently smiled at Kedamono before taking down his feet from the table. Kedamono grabbed the book and tossed it on the table in front of them, nodding gently.

“Uh-huh. But not for food.” His tail was wagging so much it slammed against the couch, making a bumping noise. His mask made a happy expression. Popee couldn’t help it either. The cute wolf deserved some attention. He gently placed his hands on Kedamonos shoulders, gently pushing him down on the couch. Kedamono was now lying on his back, his tail still wagging as Popee sat on top of him. Popee smirked warmly as he glared down at the pile of fluff under him.

“You ready?” Kedamono blushed and nodded at Popees question. Popee then smirked and rubbed his hand together. “Alright then… Who’s a good boy!?? Who’s a goooood boy!??”

Kedamono began shaking his leg like crazy as Popees soft hands began rubbing his tummy. He had let his fingernails grow a little bit so they were perfect for scratching. Kedamono panted and whined in pleasure and he lost control over his tail. Popee began rubbing his hips against the wolf’s crotch as he continued to rub his tummy. The sensation of their crotches touching gave Popees cheeks a rosy shade. He panted calmly as he asked again in a much more soft tone. “Who’s a good boy? Is it you, Kedamono?”

Kedamono flinched and panted. His mask switched between a shocked expression into a calm one in 5 seconds. He felt his tail wagging calmer and his sat up a little better, facing Popee. “Y-yes… I am a good boy. But are you?”

Popee smirked again, blushing even more. He gently pressed his crotch a little more against Kedamonos. His expression was lustful and naughty. “I can’t be too sure on that… I feel more like a bad boy.” He calmly moved himself down a little to touch Kedamonos crotch. While gently stroking his palm over the wolf’s now raising lump he kept eye contact all the time. Kedamono panted with his tongue sticking out, nodding at him. Popee smiled, gently grabbing the edge of Kedamonos shorts, slowly pulling them down.

The orange boxers soon left the wolf body to be gently tossed at the floor. Popee blushed as Kedamono dick was now exposed in front of him, hard and ready. Popee felt the excitement raising as he observed the hard member. He gently bit his lower lip while rubbing Kedamonos thighs. “Do you want me to take care of you?” Popee almost hummed the sentence out.

“Y-yes! Please. Things are turning purple here Popee!”

Popee leaned down to Kedamonos crotch, lying on his belly and gave the hard member a kiss. He giggled a little with a teasing tone. “You’re already purple, Keda.” With that he gave Kedamono’s dick another kiss before he gave it a lick. Kedamono gasped as he felt the tip of his length being licked while it’s shaped got rubbed. Popee hummed while giving the wolf a nice treatment. He loved their intimate activities together. After a few licks on the top he slowly let it slide in between his lips and into his mouth.

The warm breath on Kedamonos crotch and the warm and wet feeling surrounding his member made his body tingle. While panting heavily he raised his paw to place it on Popees head. He continued wagging his tail as he heard Popee’s soft moaning from sucking him. Popee twirled his tongue around and swallowed. He panted softly and took more into his mouth. He was talented in deep throating. His cute pigtails bounced by his movements. Kedamono leaned against the couch better, enjoying every single moment.

After a while Kedamono got even harder and Popee could feel it. He was reaching his limit. During this part both of them loved to do a certain final act. Popee moved his head up and down until Kedamono was almost ready. The wolf then used his paw to press Popee’s head down roughly on his dick while Popee clenched his knot. Kedamono howled as he released his seed down Popee’s throat. Both of them then panted and relaxed.

Popee slowly looked up, letting Kedamono’s length slid out from his mouth. He smiled as he wiped his mouth with his hand. “Feeling better?”

Kedamono twitched and nodded happily. Popee snickered and sat up, enjoying the view of the satisfied pup. While Kedamono took a moment to breath Popee leaned down to grab his shorts from the floor. He gently tossed them onto Kedamonos face and let out a soft laugh. “I spoil you too much, you know that right?”

Kedamono grabbed the shorts from his face and sat up a little. He shrugged as he pulled them back on. “Hey, I spoil you as well. I even bought apples for you.”

“Yeah, I saw that.” Popee turned to face the bowl standing on the couch table. He had even taken a bite of an apple while he read before, but only one bite. Kedamono now noticed the apple lying next to his book. The wolf’s mask changed into a worrying expression.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You usually love apples.” Kedamono tilted his head a little. Popee sighed while looking at the fruit. It was true that he loved apples, but lately they started to… he couldn’t really put his finger on it but something was different. He turned to face Kedamono again. “Well yes but… Lately I’ve just lost my appetite for apples. They taste weird.”

Kedamono blinked all confused. The apples tasted weird? He sat up better and reached out for one himself. He grabbed one from the bowl and took a bite. While chewing down the first chew he tried to concentrate if he found something strange with the flavor. From what Kedamono could tell it was nothing wrong with the apples. The flavor was rich and they had a nice crunch to them.

“They taste just fine to me. Are you sure you just didn’t get a bad one?” Kedamono observed Popee’s reaction. The young scientist simply shrugged at the question. He didn’t seem to know what to say.

“I don’t know… But they just don’t taste good anymore. They kind of taste like… how do I put this… Dirt. Yeah a little bit like dirt.”

Kedamono looked down on the apple he had in his paw. Well his apple sure didn’t taste like dirt. It tasted sweet and nice. He looked up to face Popee again. “Well, maybe we just need to wash them before eating them?”

Popee just shook his head, leaning against the couch better. “Nah. I just don’t like them anymore. I’m more in the mood for something salty… No wait! I’m more for something spicy. Like peppers or curry. Yesterday I craved so many things I made a smoothie out of mustard, pineapples in syrup, BBQ sauce, coconut ice cream and just a tiny sprinkle of curry in it. It tasted pretty okay to be honest.”

Kedamono started at his boyfriend. What he had just said sounded like the one of the most disgusting things he had ever heard. Why the heck would he make it in the first place? Was it some strange experiment or was he just bored? The purple wolf slowly placed down the half eaten apple on the table, he wasn’t hungry anyway. He suddenly noticed Popee glaring at him. He was now hugging one of the couch pillows and mumbled into it. “Don’t judge me!”

Kedamono quickly lifted his hands up in the air, chuckling a little nervously. “I wasn’t. I just never heard of such smoothie combination.”

Popee rolled his eyes and put down the pillow. Kedamono felt a little relieved by that, he was sure that Popee would have hit him with it otherwise. To make the mood a little better again the wolf leaned in better to cuddle his mate a little. At first Popee seemed a little irritated but quickly switched from irritated to cuddly. He still loved attention too after all. He received another lick but this time near his ear. Popee flinched and moaned gently by the sensation. Kedamono smirked and leaned in close to whisper into his ear. “I was going to suggest watching some TV but I’m more in the mood for cuddling. Wanna go to the bed room and begin some Friday fun?”

Popee didn’t need more than that. Without warning he wiggled out of the wolf’s grip, stuck out his tongue at him and almost immediately ran for the door. “Only way to get me is to catch me!” Kedamono flinched before he smirked and ran after him. It didn’t matter how many years it would pass. Popee would always remain being a child.

It only took a short chase full of giggling and growling until they reached the bedroom upstairs. As soon as they entered Popee was tackled by Kedamono down on the bed. They shared a laugh as they cuddled around. Popee managed to crawl on top of Kedamono, slowly rubbing his belly again. It was good that Kedamono didn’t wear a shirt. It saved them some time to get to it quicker.

Kedamono slowly moved his arms up Popee’s thighs, then gently stroking his hips. Popee snickered and slowly removed his shirt. He tossed it on the floor and felt that Kedamono had already began to undo his belt. It seemed like someone wanted to get into action. They helped each other with getting rid of their clothes and soon the only piece of clothing that remained on was Popee’s underwear. Before Kedamono could get to them his boyfriend quickly jumped off the bed and headed to the window.

Popee quickly pulled the curtains over the window before turning to face the wolf again. He smiled as he skipped over to hop onto the bed again. “Sorry, didn’t want the neighbor’s cat to catch us.” After that he slowly moved closer to Kedamonos face, slowly lifting his mask a little to reach his jaw. He planted small kisses on the corner of his jaw and then moved a little more. He smiled as he felt Kedamono warm tongue slide over his lips as a response. “You’re drooling already? Still a puppy even though you’re older than me.”

Kedamono answered with another lick. He returned to stroke his paws over his boyfriend’s hips. He even tugged his underwear a little, showing his excitement. Popee could see that Kedamono was excited of course. The wolf was hard again. He was panting, wagging his tail and begging with the expression on his mask that they would get to it soon.

Popee rose up a little on his knees slowly removing his underwear. Kedamono could see that his partner was just as excited as himself. As soon as the underwear was tossed to the floor they kissed. Popee lifted up Kedamonos mask a little more. It was always more nice to kiss his jaws than the mask. It was more special. The wolf knew this and moved his paw up to his face, slowly removing his mask. He could see a happy smile spreading on Popee’s face. He loved seeing Kedamono without his mask.

As much as Kedamono felt uncomfortable without his mask on, he would do anything for Popee. And since Popee didn’t have a problem at all with how Kedamono looked he could relax better. A gentle touch from his boyfriends hand stroked his fur and jaws. Deep blue eyes that focused on the wolf, filled with excitement and love. Kedamono gulped and panted even heavier. He needed this so badly. When Popee began rubbing his private parts against him Kedamono flinched.

He sat up a little, gently grabbing Popee’s arms. The scientist blinked a little confused. Kedamono seemed to be looking over at the nightstand next to them. He then looked at Popee again. “We do have lube left, right?”

Popee blinked for a second before he snickered. He nodded and pointed at the nightstand. “Yes, in the drawer. Peach or raspberry scented?”

Kedamono blushed a little at the question. When Popee bought lube he always picked the scented or flavored kind. Not that it was any problem with that! It was nice to be honest. But sometimes Kedamono ended up nibbling and biting a little too hard when they used them. It smelled too good…

With Popee still sitting on him he reached out for the upper drawer on the nightstand. He pulled it out to and dug around inside it soon pulling out a little bottle of light pink fluid. He gave it a quick look before smirking to his lover. “Peach it is.”

Popee nodded and held out his hand. Kedamono opened the bottle, tilting it to let some of the liquid fall into Popee’s palm. The wolf could then feel his hard member getting surrounded by a cold sensation. Popee wanted to make sure it was all lubed up and ready. He gently stroked it while prepared himself a little for the ride. “You ready?”

Kedamono nodded quickly, his tongue sticking out. Oh he was ready! He had been ready or a long time now! Ever since he left the office he had been ready. He wanted it! Badly! Popee smiled warmly before getting up better, helping Kedamono’s length finding his hole. When it felt right he slowly sat down, letting the hard wolf dick slide into him. He moaned along with Kedamono, feeling a familiar and nice shiver down his spine.

It took a little while to get it all the way in since they skipped a big part of the foreplay but it was alright. Popee was used to this and he loved it just as much as Kedamono. Besides, he liked it when it hurt a little. He moaned loudly as it was soon all the way inside. Well, almost. The knot wasn’t in. “Hngg… K-kedamono…”

“Are you alright? I’m not hurting you?” Kedamono gently stroked Popee’s thighs while observing him with a worried look. He felt relieved when Popee shook his head. He then started to move up a little and then down again. The feeling was amazing as usual. It didn’t take long before Popee started to ride him with a nice tempo, wrapping his arms around the wolf.

“A-Ah! K-keda! Hold me!”

Kedamono gently held him closer as he speeded up. Popee always got so clingy during sex. He acted so desperate even though they had just begun. Well it didn’t bother him at all since it allowed them to get close to each other. That was the most enjoyable thing about their hot nights.

Popee ran his fingers through the fur on Kedamonos back, panting into his shoulder. The wolf had already found his spot. It sent even more shivers down his spine and it made him moan like crazy. The moaning made Kedamono even more excited than before. It almost hurt between his legs despite the fact that they were already having sex. He needed to get wild!

After a few for thrusts onto his penis Kedamono growled madly and pushed Popee backwards. The wolf climbed over him, pressing his dick harder inside. Popee yelled out, trying to catch his breath while the thrusts got harder and faster. “A-AH! YES! M-MORE!”

Kedamono leaned down, gently biting Popee’s shoulder while he thrusted harder. The panting, the sound of heartbeats and the scent from the lube made them both crazy wild. As Kedamono bite into Popee’s shoulder he felt his lover’s nails scratch into his back, desperately clinging on to him. Popee begged for more every thrust he received. 

“You’re making me crazy!” Popee tried to breathe through the thrust but it was rather difficult when the pleasure got to his head.

“You’re already crazy…” Kedamono panted into Popee’s neck, speeding up even more.

That was enough to make Popee yell out in pleasure as Kedamono tried to get a little bit deeper. But if he got deeper he would press inside his knot and then he would orgasm. Nope! Too early for that. He wanted it to last longer. He licked Popee over the lips before sliding his big tongue in between his lips. Popee gladly and greedy returned the kiss with his own tongue.

They moaned loudly as their saliva mixed and their tongues did a tango. After a while they had to break the kiss to breath. Popee was almost finished. He panted heavily and tried to speak but only moans came out from his mouth. Kedamono smirked at the sight. He loved seeing Popee in such state. He was begging for more even though he was exhausted. He was completely helpless in the wolf’s grip. Maybe it was time to finish up so they could get to the cuddling later.

Without warning he pressed Popee down roughly on the bed, thrusting deeply into him. Popee gasped for air as the knot made its way inside his entrance. It stung and tickled at the same time. Kedamoo growled and gave a final thrust managing to get the whole thing inside. With that he howled and released his seed deep into his lower. Popee yelled out, clenching the sheets hard as he felt his inside getting filled.

Kedamono shivered a little as he tried to take it out as carefully as he could. Popee was shivering as well, blushing madly as he looked up at his lover. He hiccupped a little which made both of them snicker. Kedamono leaned down over him again, rubbing his nose again Popee’s.

“Was I a good boy?”

“No… You were the most wonderful. You took home the blue ribbon.”

He received a big wet lick across the face for that praise. He giggled a little but ended up panting again. He was exhausted. The wolf looked at him all worried again. “Popee? Are you alright?”

“Y-yes I’m fine… Just tired.” Kedamono helped up a little, holding him near. Popee seemed awfully exhausted. Usually he could handle more than this. Kedamono was usually the one getting tired long before Popee. Popee could go for hours when it came to sex but now he seemed like a popped balloon. Popee gave him a weak smile before he nodded again. “Like I said. I’m fine. Just tired… Is it alright if we stop here for tonight?”

Kedamono nodded but still remained worried. As he had noticed before, Popee seemed to become sick awfully often. Maybe he needed to see a doctor soon. After cleaning up a little after themselves it was time to get some rest for the day. Both of them soon got under the blanket, snuggling up to each other. Kedamono nuzzled again Popee’s warm body, listening to his heartbeats. He tried to ignore the fact that they were both loud and fast.

He looked up at his lover whose face was rather rosy and sweaty. He held him closer before they fell asleep after their Friday night together. Kedamono was going to make sure Popee went to the doctor in the morning. Or at least after breakfast…


	2. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's cheesy but it's supposed to be!  
> And the chapters will be rather short...

Kedamono woke up by strange noises in the morning. It sounded like it came from the bathroom. He yawned and sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes a little confused. He looked to the empty spot next to him and realized that Popee was gone. Was he already up? Wait! Was he the one making the noises? It sounded like someone was either crying or dying to be honest. He quickly got up on his paws, hurrying towards the bathroom. As soon as he reached the doorway he saw his boyfriend almost hugging the toilet seat, coughing and holding back his tears.

Kedamono slowly walked into the room, sitting down next to him. He gently patted him on the back and observed the situation. Popee was almost crying while he puked two more times, shivering with a light fever. He coughed again before taking a few deep breaths.

“To hell with this stupid flu! I-I can’t stand it anymore! I-I’m not that bad of a person to deserve this…” He hiccupped and turned to face Kedamono. The wolf looked back at him with worried eyes and he gently stroked his back. This was the final straw. Popee had to see a doctor now. He had been sick for too long and it was time he got some help for it.

“First of all. You’re not a bad person and second you need to see a doctor.” Kedamono frowned a little as he finished his sentence. He was worried about his boyfriend like crazy now. Popee gave him a long stare before he reached out to grab to paper to wipe his mouth with. He seemed to be against the idea of seeing a doctor. He always thought it was unnecessary since they always said it was nothing they could help with or that he should just take an aspirin and go to bed.

“No thanks. I-I’m fine. I just need to rest. Again…” Kedamono frowned again. Popee was stubborn like crazy so he was used to it, but this was about his health dammit. It should be easy to understand it himself that he had to see a doctor! He helped Popee up on his feet and helped him into the bedroom again. He made sure he sat down on the bed before he continued the conversation.

“Seriously Popee, you need to see a doctor! It’s not normal having the flu for almost two months in a row. You might be sicker than you think and I want you to get help for that. Why are you so stubborn?”

Popee frowned a little before looking up at the wolf. He seemed to be getting irritated. Suddenly Popee clenched his stomach and whined in pain again. Kedamono quickly ran up to him, making sure that he was okay. Popee whined before he nodded. He admitted perhaps it would be a good idea to visit the doctor anyway. He was tired of being sick and having these strange pain and feeling sick all the time. He sat up better and sighed deeply. “Alright Kedamono… You win. I’ll go.”

He felt Kedamono’s cold nose nuzzle against his cheek. Kedamono seemed to be satisfied with his decision. Kedamono soon stood up and rubbed the back of his neck a little. Should he perhaps call the doctor first and explain the situation? Maybe that was a good idea after all. He turned to Popee again and observed him a little. “I’m thinking about calling the hospital first. It might be good to explain your symptoms as well.”

Popee only nodded slowly before he answered. “Yeah sure… All I know is that I’m feeling feverish sometimes, my back hurts and I got morning sickness… Sometimes I even have to use the bathroom every 20 minute! I guess headaches are included as well and… I think I’m gaining weight. Did I gain weight!? I think I did…” Popee mumbled the last thing while grabbing his belly a little to inspect it.

Kedamono had to admit it now that he could see his belly poking out a little. He never thought about it before until Popee pointed it out. He only shrugged at it while calming Popee down a little. “I don’t care if you gained a little weight. You could have any shape and I would love you just the same.”

Popee was silent for a moment. He seemed like he was awfully confused. “Yeah but… shouldn’t it be more likely that I lost weight if I’m sick? I mean… sure I’ve been eating a little more but…”

Kedamono walked up to the nightstand, reaching out for his mask lying on it. He even picked up his cellphone that was placed next to it. He put on his mask while checking through his phone. He then mumbled with a snicker. “Maybe you’re pregnant.”

“Oh haha! Veeery funny Keda. I almost-“ Popee stopped right in his sentence and froze. He was silent for another moment, thinking. It couldn’t be possible… What if his experiment was… What if the… With a flinch he got up on his legs, feeling the panic rush through his body. “NO WAY!”

Kedamono almost dropped his phone when his boyfriend yelled out like crazy. He quickly tried to get a hold of it before staring at Popee with a shocked expression. “What in the world!? Are you okay?”

Without answering Popee rushed out of the room and downstairs. Kedamono had no other choice than to follow him, even more shocked and confused than before. What in the world was the matter with Popee today? The scientist had reached his lab long before Kedamono caught up with him. Popee was freaking out while he was going through some documents lying on the working bench.

“There’s no way it really worked… How did it even without me noticing!?” Popee mumbled in panic while he tossed paper after paper behind him. They gently landed on the floor everywhere. Kedamono tilted his head while slowly approaching Popee. “Popee? What are you talking about?”

Popee soon froze again. He seemed to have found what he was looking for. He quickly read through a paper in his hand, shivering like crazy. Before he answered Kedamono he let the document down and slowly rubbed his belly. He seemed both confused and terrified at the same time. This of course made Kedamono extremely uncomfortable. “Popee?”

Popee gulped before he turned to the wolf, now looking like he had swallowed a slice of lemon. He took a deep breath before he could say a word. “Kedamono… I think you should sit down. Or wait! Never mind that. You’ll stand up anyway when you hear me out.”

Kedamono didn’t understand a thing at the moment. What the heck was going on? He could only nod while he waited for answers. Popee sighed, putting his hands together. He then took a deep breath and began. “I… tried to clone you.”

Kedamono had to take the words in for a moment before it seemed to make any sense at all. Clone? What the heck did that mean? Of course he knew what it meant but at the same time not. He rubbed his head while his mask changed into a confused expression. “C-clone me? I don’t get it.”

Popee smiled nervously before he continued. “Remember when I asked you to help me out with my experiments? Like you helped me with my performing while we we’re in the circus business?”

“Umm… Yeah?” Kedamono seemed even more confused already.

“And you said no to that?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

“I tried to clone you to create a test guinea pig for myself to help me out with my science experiments…” Popee tried to laugh a little nervously.

Kedamono stood all silent on the spot. What the hell was his boyfriend telling him just now? He tried to clone him for his testing? “What the hell are you saying!?”

“N-now now! Don’t be like that!” Popee backed up a little when he noticed Kedamono’s shocked reaction.

“Be like what!? Shocked!? Angry!? I’m getting mixed feelings here dammit! How the hell did you even think you would do it!?” Kedamono growled a little.

“Okay I understand that! But let me finish! I tried to clone you, yes. So I took some DNA samples from you. You know, some fur, some blood, saliva and… Ahem sperm…”

Kedamono didn’t say a word. His mask showed most of what he thought at the moment. Popee giggled all nervously again. He fiddled with his fingers while he continued.

“And I kinda wanted to see what happened if I added my own DNA to the mixture as well. Maybe If I added my DNA the chances of the clone having some of my personality would be bigger. I mean if the clone was more like me in the personality it would be pretty okay with taking risks! Hehe…”

Kedamono frowned and began tapping his paw into the floor. “And?”

“Aaaand… Short story! I sorta worked hard with it and I needed a warm place for the clone to grow in! I had worked it out perfectly and thought that it would actually be created rather fast so I thought if I swallowed the mixture it would be created from my body temperature. Then I could use my skills in sword swallowing and burp it out so I could-“

“Please stop already, Popee…” Kedamono held up his paw in front of him. He seemed both confused and annoyed with his boyfriend. “I have no freaking idea of what you’re talking about. You’re not making any sense! You’re sounding less like a scientist and more like a maniac.”

Popee bit his lip and kept fiddling with his fingers. He was right. It didn’t make any sense at all. And to be honest… It didn’t for Popee either. He had failed with a crazy experiment and had simply forgotten about it. But the problem was that it had succeeded! In a crazy way. In a way he hadn’t really thought about. He looked down at his belly before his eyes met Kedamono’s again. “K-kedamono… I… I think I’m…”

Kedamono simply waited for Popee to finish. What now? Wasn’t the whole crazy clone theory enough? Popee gulped. He gently rubbed his belly, now almost shaking. “I think I’m pregnant with your clone…”

Kedamonos mask changed into an expression only including two eyes and no mouth. Did he heard right? P-pregnant!? For real!? He quickly shook his head to get the confusion out of his mind. “W-Wait! What!? And you thought about using it for a test guinea pig!??”

“I know it’s crazy but waaaay crazier things have happened to us, right? And don’t put it like that! You’re making me sound awful!” Popee chewed on his lower lip while waiting for an answer. He shivered and almost jumped on the spot. “Please don’t be mad at me!”

“I’m not mad! I’m confused… So you’re… Pregnant. Like… Pregnant with a child. A living child?” Kedamono got closer to him, tilting his head. He didn’t seem angry, only confused. He took a moment to look at Popee’s belly. Could it really be something in there that was growing? “B-but… If you are… What is it growing in!? You don’t have a womb right?”

Popee shrugged at the question. “It’s complicated… The experiment might have given the creature a substitute womb to grow in. Like a little bag or something inside me. I DUNNO! I’m just as confused as you! I have to run a few tests. Or a lot of them! What if this… THING eats me up alive!? What if I-“

“Popee! If you’re pregnant it would only be the right thing to take care of the baby. And I… I need to sit down.” Kedamono mumbled as he walked up to Popee’s working chair, allowing himself to sit down. He then looked at his boyfriend again who was now looking through the documents again. It didn’t take long until he let the paper soon fall out of his hands and letting them fall to the floor. Without warning he fell down his knees and began sobbing.

Kedamono sighed and got up from the chair, now walking up to his sobbing boyfriend on the floor. He knelt down and gently stroked him over the blonde hair. “Hey now, It’s alright. As you said, we’ve been through way more crazier things.” Popee barely said a thing. He was still sobbing and hung his head low. Kedamono kept stroking his head as he tried his best to comfort him.

They sat all silent for a while. When it sunk in for them both it didn’t seem so complicated after all.

Later they sat together at the table, sharing a cup of hot cocoa. Popee barely wanted to eat anything. He had too much to think about already to make breakfast for them both. Or maybe that just what he needed. Food and distraction, a lot of it!

He quickly got up from his chair and quickly headed towards the fridge. Kedamono only watched him cook. He moved around like he had nothing in his mind. The shock must have gotten to him. Before Kedamono could react the table was set with a huge breakfast big enough to feed 4 people at least. He stared at all the nice food for a moment before taking the risk to get a bite of the bread, eggs, fruit salad, rice, chicken, cold cuts and muffins. It seemed like Popee just took whatever he could find and placed it on the table.

Popee only gave him a glare before starting to eat. “Don’t judge!”

Kedamono shock his head and nibbled on a piece of toast. “I’m not judging you. I just… I thought you said you weren’t hungry?”

Popee frowned and stuffed a muffin into his mouth. He spoke while having his mouth full. Kedamono had to hold back a snicker. How did he manage to make everything look so cute? “Oh so I can’t change my mind all of sudden!? I’m hungry now! And either you join me for this brunch or get out!”

Kedamono smiled and shrugged, reaching for some of the rice ad chicken. “Then I guess I’ll join you. Also… Someone’s having mood swings.”

He quickly dodged the muffin flying through the air at his direction. He was way too used to Popee throwing things him. He couldn’t help but laugh now. This whole situation was crazy but now he only found it hilarious. His boyfriend was pregnant. Pregnant with a fetus that had both of their DNA and Popee showed signs of pregnancy. He had to look up at him again.

“So… what should we call it?”

Popee froze a little at the question. He suddenly went from irritated to relaxed. He rested his elbow on the table edge and thought for a moment. He then shook his head, smiling warmly. “I have no idea. Should it even have a name?”

“Yes it should, Popee. If it’s a baby it should have a name. But we don’t know its gender… You need to get checkups!” From what Popee could see Kedamono seemed excited. He went from shocked to rather excited all of sudden. He then tilted his head while looking at Popee’s belly. “Can I… feel it?”

Popee rolled his eyes and pulled out the chair a little so he faced the side. Kedamonos mask switched into a happy expression as he tiptoed over to him, holding out his paws. Even though it wasn’t so big it had still been in there for a while. Popee blushed as he felt Kedamonos paws gently stroking his belly. The wolf then leaned in so his face was right in front of his belly. “Hello in there little… pup. It’s your daddy speaking.”

Popee chuckled at that comment. “Seriously? You’re really taking this that well?”

Kedamono wagged his tail while he continued stroking his boyfriend’s belly. “Well… What else is there to do? Also, this is important. We’re going to be parents!”

Popee bit his lip a little at that comment. “I suppose… Or something like that.”

Kedamono only seemed to get happier. He seemed to be nervous as well but he stayed excited. He continued to stroke the belly and mumbling words to it in a baby voice. Popee had to admit it made him feel calmer. To know how this shocked situation turned out like this was lovely. But there were still multiple questions.

Was it really a baby in there? For how long would he carry it? How the heck would it come out!? Well… hopefully by surgery… He shook his head to get rid of all the thoughts at the moment. He instead looked down on Kedamono who was still nuzzling against his stomach. He sighed and gently patted him on the head. How did this wolf always manage to make him feel better?

“Kedamono?” The tone in Popee’s voice sounded a little scared. Kedamono almost immediately looked up at him with a worried expression on his mask. “Yes? Are you alright?”

Popee nodded slowly and gently stroked his hand over Kedamono’s head. “I’m just… I’m just so happy you’re here with me.” He then leaned down to Kedamono’s level to give him a kiss. The wolf couldn’t control his tail and wagged it in excitement. He loved it when Popee got so loving and sweet.

“So… Do you think we need to see a doctor soon? We might have to do an ultrasound?” Popee nodded a little. Of course it was probably necessary but… how was he going to explain to a normal doctor that he was pregnant. Both as a male and probably with something that was half wolf and human? Or just a wolf pup? How did it even look like!?

He felt a familiar nice pat on his cheek from Kedamono’s paw. He was giving him a smiling expression with his mask. “I know it’s scary but we’ll figure it out. Let’s just finish our brunch and then get to planning. We might need to do some shopping as well.”

Popee nodded at that. “A lot of shopping. So… could we finish eating now?”

Kedamono’s mask first showed a silent expression but then quickly changed into a happy one. “Of course, but can I just say hello one more time to our little rascal?”

Popee shrugged as answer and allowed the wolf to snuggle against his tummy. Kedamono gently patted and stroked his tummy mumbling cute words. He wondered how the little creature in there would be like. And it was going to be their “child”. Maybe he should make a video dairy too! That would be wonderful.


	3. Check ups and cuddles

“This is stupid… I wanna go home.” Popee mumbled as he played with his fingers, feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment. They had done as Kedamono wished and went to see a doctor during the afternoon. Popee was lying on an exam table at the moment, waiting for the ultrasound to begin. It hadn’t gone so smoothly since just a few minutes before he had been yelling and throwing things at the nurse for trying to lift his shirt.

Only explaining the situation had been hard enough so they had only said that Popee had stomach aches and wanted to check that it was alright. If it truly was a baby in there they would see it and probably could skip the explanation anyway. But they both had to admit the situation was making them both pretty nervous. Kedamono tried to calm his boyfriend down until the doctor finally arrived.

Soon a woman in a white coat entered the room. She was looking through some files before she closed the door behind her. She stopped on the spot for a moment when she looked up at them both. To be honest she wasn’t sure if the nurse had been right when she said there was a wolf in the room. She smiled warmly at them before closing the files and sat down in a chair on Popee’s right side. Kedamono kept patting his boyfriend’s hand as he could feel him getting nervous.

“You’re here because of stomach aches?” The doctor smiled warmly at Popee who could only nod. He really just wanted to get though with this and go home. Kedamono smiled and nodded as well. Maybe he should take the conversation from here to make it easier for Popee.

“Yes he is. He would like to be examined for it to. To make sure everything is… alright in here.” Kedamono smiled and patted Popee’s tummy. He received a mild slap on his paw from the now annoyed young man glaring at him. Popee now wanted this to be over ten times more than before. Why did this have to be so awkward!? The doctor sure didn’t seem to mind. She only nodded and asked questions about what symptoms Popee had been feeling during his aches. After explaining his situation, not all of it of course, it sounded like he had a bad case of the flu.

But of course having the flu for so long would be rather strange or bad to be honest. She asked Popee to lift up his shirt to she could exam his tummy. If he had aches maybe it could be his appendix. Popee nervously lifted his shirt to expose his stomach.

The doctor gently placed her hands on his stomach, pressing down a little. “Does this hurt?” She waited for a response. Popee shook his head but seemed to get more nervous. So did Kedamono. His mask changed expression after expression as the doctor pressed harder.

After a short while both of them became too nervous to let her continue. Both of them yelled out for her to stop when she was about to continue her exam. She flinched a little bit and stared at them with a confused look. “Are you two alright?” Both of them nodded with huge eyes. They stared at Popee’s belly for a while. Popee then looked at the doctor with a weak smile. “Could we just… Could we just do an ultra sound?”

“An ultra sound? Why is that?” The doctor seemed a little confused. Did he think he had kidney stones? But both of them insisted they wanted it so she had no other choice than to send for one of the machines. She asked them to wait for moment and left the room. Just as she closed the door both Popee and Kedamono sighed in relief.

Popee stared up in the ceiling, feeling rather worried as well. Kedamono continued to stroke his hand so it felt a little better. “Hey Kedamono? What if I’m not pregnant… I mean the risk is probably small anyway but I mean… What if it’s just like kidney stone or a permanent flu? But you seemed pretty excited about a baby and maybe-“ Kedamono cut him off in the middle of the sentence. There was no need for him to worry about that.

“Popee, it’s alright. Even if it would turn out that you weren’t pregnant it’s alright. But something is obviously wrong with you so whatever we find is a start to make you feel better. And I want you to feel good.” A wide smile formed on Popee’s lips. He was moved and happy that he had such a sweet partner. Sometimes he wondered if he really deserved him. The thought made him ready to cry at any second. He felt the water rising in his eyes already!

Kedamono flinched and moved closer to him, all worried and confused. “What’s wrong? Did I say anything wrong? In that case I’m sorry!”

Popee shook his head and took a few deep breaths. “N-no! You’re just too wonderful! I just love you so much!!” With that the scientist wrapped his arms around his fluffy partner and snuggled as hard as he could.

Kedamono’s mask changed into a happy expression and returned the hug. “Well if you’re NOT pregnant you’re probably going through puberty again.”

“S-shut up and keep loving me!” Popee mumbled into Kedamono’s shoulder, seeking more affection. The wolf had no problem answering that request. Anything for little his cotton candy apple.

After a short while the doctor returned with both the Ultrasound machine and the nurse who Popee had thrown things at before. She still seemed rather nervous around him. Or maybe it was Kedmaono that made her nervous? Probably both of them, to be honest they were a rather unusual couple. The doctor prepared everything for the ultra sound while the nurse stayed by the wall, close to the door.

It actually made Popee snicker a little. It looked funny to him. It even distracted him from really caring that the doctor gently rubbed gel on his tummy. Normally Popee hated it when people touched him. Of course with his permission it was fine and when people he cared about did. Well mostly he only wanted Kedamono to touch him. Kedamono on the other hand was almost bursting. He was tense and wanted an answer quickly.

The doctor was now looking at the screen while examining Popee’s belly. Her expression soon turned confused. Kedamono on the other hand wagged his tail and his mask showed an almost tearful expression. He gently pushed Popee a little to get his attention better. “P-Popee look! Look!” He pointed at the screen as Popee focused himself. It took him a second before he gasped for air. On the screen they could see a small little creature. It sure looked like a fetus.

\---

“Can you actually believe that this is growing inside me?” Popee asked for at least the third time while staring at the ultrasound picture. They got it at the hospital earlier and it had been their subject or the rest of the afternoon. Kedamono leaned over his shoulder and rested his chin. He hummed a little while looking at the picture. The little small thing was not big but it was adorable! And it was a baby! From what they could see in details was that it seemed to grow pointy ears. Like a wolf. Well it was meant to be a clone of Kedamono so…

Popee gently lifted his hand to stroke Kedamono’s cheek while they kept observing the photo. This was still a lot to take in. Of course both of them agreed on keeping it but still it was a baby! Kedamono tapped his paw into the floor for a while until he mumbled gently. “So… any name suggestions?”

Popee shrugged and bit his lip gently while thinking. “Keda… We don’t even know its gender. It doesn’t have to be a boy you know. But it’s more likely that it is. Since it’s more of a clone than-“

“Baby. It’s a baby, Popee. Stop calling it a clone. It scares me. A baby is more calming. And it sounds more special and cute.” The wolf snapped the photo out of Popee’s hands and happily explored it. He gave it a small kiss before he walked up to the fridge. It used a magnet to put it up on the door. He then backed up a few steps to admire it with his paws held together. Popee only stared at him. Talk about excited…

“Okay… The baby, as you prefer, will probably look like you the most. To be honest I barely think it’ll have anything from me at all. I’m just the… Umm… baby carrier.”

Kedamono smiled and walked up to him. He patted him over the nice blond hair. He tilted his head and thought for a second. “Hmm… Maybe the baby will be blond. Or have your eyes, beautiful dark blue eyes.”

Popee chuckled and shrugged a little. “Who knows, it got at least SOME of my DNA. So… We’ll see when it’s time.”

That made them both think for a moment. Oh yeah… When the time came when the baby was finished and ready the baby would probably not come out by its own. Or would it?

“Um Popee? When the baby is ready… will it be removed by surgery?” Popee gave in a look that made him feel like the most stupid creature on earth. Well obviously it would be like that. Popee didn’t have a womb! And the baby was somewhere inside him and growing without hurting his organs. The whole thing was complicated but it was probably not going to come out by itself.

This made Popee groan a little. “Great… that means I’m gonna get more scars.”

“Popee… You already got several scars on your body from the circus times.” Kedamono was now the one giving Popee the ‘are you stupid’ look.

Popee mumbled a little and stroked his belly. “But it’s going to look like I can be opened with a zipper afterwards.”

“They don’t cut you up that much. Besides, I love you no matter how many scars you have. So instead of freaking out about that let’s focus on what to do to make the baby grow big and healthy.” Kedamono seemed ready to get into the father role without problem.

“Sure… But I still want to eat my ice cream!” Popee crossed his arms and sighed. He didn’t want to change too much of his lifestyle just because he was pregnant.

Kedamono smiled and nodded in response. “As long as you eat healthy too. I know you might get more cravings later but please… No more milkshakes with curry. That’s just gross.”

“Whatever. And please don’t act like a parent to me now. You will be a parent later but don’t boss me around just because I’m carrying your child.”

Then it hit them both like a lightning. All this talk about parents made them realized that they once had a life outside this house. Kedamono looked at Popee with a blank expression. Popee almost immediately realized what he was thinking. He shook his head slowly. “No… Don’t even think about it.”

“But Popee… Shouldn’t we tell him? It is his grandchild after all. Or at least half of it is.” Kedamono of course meant Papi. Even if Popee didn’t want that much contact with his father anymore it would be at least fair to tell him the news.

“No! We’re not telling him anything! I don’t want him to know what I’ve done. He was disappointed enough when we left the circus and we don’t need any more of that. Let’s just keep it to ourselves! Or… Marifa can know about it, and Eepop and Onomadek. Otherwise, no one!”

Kedamono frowned a little at that. He had no problem with Eepop and Onomadek but… Marifa. He was never really fond of Popee’s little sister. She had always been a cute little girl with demon wings. She was selfish and mean around Kedamono but was always the little angel around Popee. Sure she may not have been as violent as Popee back at the circus but she was still rotten to the core. Kedamono and Marifa had never really gotten along that well. Mostly they had tried to tolerate each other so they could be around Popee.

“Seriously? You’ll tell Marifa but not Papi? Don’t you think that your sister will tell your dad about the news herself then? I doubt she can keep a secret that big to herself.”

Popee shrugged a little. “She can if I ask her. I got a great relationship with my sister. It’s Eepop I’m more worried about. She can break easily under pressure.” 

"Hey, don't underestimate her! You know how Eepop can truly become if you push her to the limits. Remember when Onomadek took out her anger a little bit too far and Eepop snapped? She almost destroyed her whole circus." Kedamono gave Popee a serious glare. That was true though. Eepop could become a real monster. It was rare but possible. Her cowardly personality could give the wrong impression about her. 

"That's true..." Popee slowly nodded before he leaned against the chair a little. 

“Okay but let’s wrap it all up. You’re alright with telling your sister and our mirror-selves but NOT your father?” Kedamono waited for a response what was mostly just Popee nodding back at him. He then rose up from his seat and headed to the living room. He groaned a little bit as he felt a small pain in his belly. Kedamono noticed it at once and almost as quick as a lightning jumped in front of him. He stared at him with a serious look.

“Are you sure you’re alright? It’s important that you take this seriously Popee. You’re pregnant dammit! You need to take it easy.” Popee frowned and shook his head. Why was his boyfriend freaking out so much about this!?

“Keda! It’s alright, it only just begun. The only thing that I have to worry about is not to puke in the sink or hit you with a magazine when I’m getting emotional. And I need to exercise and move around as well! I refuse to get fat, sit on the couch and watch some stupid show all day!”

Kedamono frowned again. That was unnecessary of him. Was it really that bad to care? “Well you might not want that but when you feel tired, rest! When you need a break, take one! And please… It’s alright to ask for help and support whenever you need. Alright?”

“Alright… But I’m still going to stretch and do some easy exercises. I wanna keep my flexibility.” With that he headed upstairs leaving Kedamono behind to think. That made him worried again. Not about the baby but about Popee. That must have been a hint that he missed the circus after all. Well it wouldn’t have been that strange… after all it had been a big part of his life. It was always hard to break patterns but he had still barely mentioned their past since they moved.

He slowly headed upstairs as well. He needed to know if it was true or not. A conversation about the past was probably coming up anyway soon. If Popee’s mood swings got worse he would obviously bring up some stupid thing they fought about during their time at the circus. The wolf found Popee sitting on their bed in the bedroom. He had just let his hair down from his pigtails and was brushing it. Kedamono got caught up in the moment.

He leaned against the doorway and enjoyed the view of seeing his boyfriends pretty blond hair. It was rather rare to see Popee with his hair down. It was long enough to reach over his shoulders now. He was so pretty. Even if he mumbled in anger when he reached a knot now and them with the comb he was still adorable. His adorable blonde hair, dark blue eyes, that pink and white striped turtleneck shirt with dark pink pants to go with it. Not to mention the pink and white striped cat-tail as well! It gave Kedmaono the urge to push him down and cuddle the life out of him.

He quickly shook his head to get out of the daydreaming and focus on the subject. With a sigh he carefully walked up to his boyfriend, observing him quietly for a short while. “Hey Popee, can I ask you a question?”

“If you want to braid my hair the answer is no! But if you want to brush it and put them up in ponytails again, go ahead.” Popee mumbled while he tried to get a stubborn knot out of his hair.

Kedamono rolled his eyes behind his mask and shook his head. “No I don’t want to braid your hair. I want to know if you… If you miss the circus?”

Popee stopped fighting the knot for a second to take in the question. He was a little surprised. Neither of them had barely talked about their past. “Umm, not really. Why do you ask?”

Kedamono shrugged a little before sitting down next to him. “Well… I often catch you doing acrobatic moves, you juggle with small objects when you’re bored and don’t think I haven’t seen the upgraded suit in the closet.”

Popee flinched a little and blushed in embarrassment. “S-so what!? I look cute in a cat suit. Just because I’m older and picked a different career does NOT mean I have to throw everything from the past away. Right? And besides… I just kept the original as a memory.”

Kedamono tilted his head a little. “Just a memory? Are you sure? You still wear your hood sometimes as well. I know it’s cute and all but… Are you sure you don’t miss it? It’s alright if you do but I hope what we have is making you happy.”

Popee quickly turned to face him with a shocked expression. “What the hell are you asking!? Of course a life with you makes me happy! You are probably the only thing making me happy anymore.”

Kedamono gave him a weak smile and moved closer to him. “Yes but is it enough? Is it enough to spend the rest of your life in that lab and then enjoy a calm dinner with me as the point of the day?”

Popee gently smiled at him and pointed at his belly. “Well… I’ll probably have a little creature that needs me to take care of it of course. I just hope it doesn’t scream too much…”

“Umm Popee. It’s a baby. Babies scream. A lot! Please don’t hit it with a hammer to make it stop.”

“Why would I beat a baby with a hammer!? I’m crazy yes but I’m not heartless!” Popee frowned and gave Kedamono a light slap in the back of his head. That made one of his mask fall to the floor. That was enough to give them both a laugh. It gave them flashbacks. After they finished laughing they continued with their conversation.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think you would ever hurt a baby. You gladly hurt me and your father tho...”Kedamono chuckled a little. It was actually pretty fun how much Popee had gotten better at controlling his anger. The most terrible thing he had done in ages was when Kedamono had eaten one of his pies and he chased him around with a rolling pin. Okay so he had beaten him up a lot when he caught the wolf but it happened rarely.

“Yeah yeah. And still you always came back to me. Because you love me.” Popee smirked and wrapped his arm around his wolf, pulling him close. He snuggled against him for a while before giving his cheek a kiss. “I might miss some of our days together at the circus but I wouldn’t change my life for anything right now. Well… I’m really in the mood for crackers with jam… Do we have any?”

Kedamono laughed a little and nodded. He got up from the bed and leaned down to give Popee a kiss on the lips. “In fact we do. Shall I bring you some?”

Popee nodded happily and excited. “Can you bring me a glass of milk too? No wait! I want grape juice instead.”

Kedamono rolled his eyes, smiling and bowing to him. “Absolutely, your majesty! I’ll be right back.”

As Kedamono headed downstairs to get Popee’s treat he felt much better. Of course he would always miss the circus but he was happy that Popee was happy about what they had now. Plus, soon it would be more than just them. He was so exciting he jumped on the spot as he was spreading jam on a few graham crackers. As he was reaching for the fridge door his eyes fell on the photo of the fetus again. He smiled happily before opening it, getting the juice. When he got back upstairs the happy thoughts was still with him. Could it be better? 

“Alright Popee, here’s your-“ Kedamono stopped in the doorway as he noticed his boyfriend sitting on the bed, only wearing a T-shit and his underwear. He still had his hair down and he was looking at the wolf with a slug expression. Kedamono only stood there with the treats in his paws. Popee smiled and got off the bed, slowly walking up to Kedamono. He carefully took the glass and plate off Kedamono paws and placed them on the nightstand. He then turned to Kedamono again, smirking widely.

“You know, I might be pregnant. But I can’t help but find your fur extra cozy tonight. I want to feel it against. Kedamono… I want you inside me.”

Kedamono twitched and felt a shiver down his spine. He had no problem with getting hard. He was already aching down there. He quickly stroked his paws through Popee’s hair before leaning in to give him a kiss. He then gently helped him down on the bed to get started. He wanted him so badly. But of course he was going to be careful.

After a while of love making they ended up cuddling under the blanket for a while. It soon didn’t take long for Kedamono to fall asleep thank to the comfort of being stroked over the head. He was always so fast asleep when he was relaxed. Popee smiled warmly as he continued to pet him, feeling the purple fur between his fingers.

After making sure that Kedamono was sleeping he carefully reached for his phone that was placed on the nightstand next to him. As quietly as he could wrote a text and sent it. To be sure not to wake the wolf he turned off his phone and put it back on the nightstand again. He then got back under the blanket again and cuddled Kedamono again. In a short while he fell asleep as well.


	4. Sweets will make it sweeter

“A baby shower? Isn’t it one of those meetings with cake and presents and the only thing you talk about is the baby?” Kedamono was pouring up some cereal in a bowl as he was listening to Popee’s suggestion. When they woke up the first thing Popee had brought up was a baby shower. He had been reading about them and was thinking that he might have one.

“Yeah pretty much. It’s like a pre-birthday party for the kid. I wonder how it would be like. Who knows, Maybe Marifa, Eepop and Onomadek will figure out something.” Popee thought about it deeper before he took a sip of his morning coffee. It didn’t sound like a bad idea the more he thought about it.

Kedamono shrugged and smiled. “Sure. It might be fun. But… Do you have to invite your sister?”

“I don’t understand what you have against my sister. My sister is wonderful!” Popee gave Kedamono a long stare. Of course he would invite his sister over. He loved it when Marifa came over. They always had nice chats over some tea and cookies. He also enjoyed hearing about how her life had been since he changed his career. Marifa herself had become a dancer. She was so beautiful and talented.

Kedamono on the other hand only agreed that she was a good dancer but her attitude was still the same. She would always remain the same as before, a selfish little brat in a woman’s body. He hoped he wasn’t around when she came over. He got over the irritation while chewing on some cereal. There was no point in being stuck in the past. Perhaps Marifa had changed to the better during the past few years. Popee smiled and gave the wolf a kiss on the forehead.

“What are the plans for today? TV and fried chicken as usual?” Kedamono’s mask turned into a thinking expression before he shook his head. That was too typical nowadays. He wanted to do something else this Sunday before work started again. Popee observed him while taking a sip out of his coffee. “You want to take a walk?”

Kedamono blinked and looked at Popee for a moment. “A walk?”

“Yeah. A walk downtown and then we can stop by that nice café we always pass by. You know, just you and me.” Popee said it with a happy tone before he gave Kedmaono’s mask a kiss as well. Kedamono’s tail started wagging in excitement.

“I love it when you suggest a Sunday date! How about we get ready after breakfast?” Popee nodded and gently bumped his coffee cup against Kedamono’s cereal bowl, like a little toast.

As soon as their breakfast was finished they left the house and got ready. A quick walk in the fresh air was just what they needed at the moment. Popee had been locked away in the house for too long anyway. They kept a rather plain and normal conversation without much to add while they walked through their neighborhood. It also didn’t take long until they had reached the big park a few blocks away. It was pretty near the town as well.

Some parents and dog owners were there, enjoying their carefree Sunday. Both Popee and Kedamono sat down on a bench under the cherry trees, enjoying the view. The park was mostly just a big area of grass, a pond in the middle and of course a spot for a children’s playground. Both of them observed some of the small children fighting over the swings and playing at the jungle gym. It took back memories.

“Makes you wish you were their age again, doesn’t it?” Popee chuckled as he noticed how focused Kedamono was. Kedamono shook his head lightly and turned to Popee with a smile.

“Not really. Was just picturing a new kid running along with them, someone with a pair of star-pattern shorts and a pink Bunny hoodie.” Popee was silent for a while before he snickered. Kedamono got a little confused.

Popee then nodded, leaning back against the bench. “Of course, make it totally obvious it’s our kid by dressing it up in our fashion? That’s cute, Keda.”

Kedamono rolled his eyes and mumbled. “Well excuse me for trying to be a little romantic.”

Popee gently reached out his hand to give Kedamono a scratch behind the ear. He then noticed something rather familiar in the corner of his eye and with a smirk he gently pinched the wolf’s ear. Kedamono flinched in shock and turned top Popee with a confused expression. “What was that for?”

Popee gave him a smirk and pointed at a rather large bush a few inches away from them. It was located under one of the trees and it always had flowers during early spring. “If you want to be romantic… Does that one ring a bell?”

Kedamono almost immediately blushed and rubbed his neck a little. Oh yeah… THAT bush. He remembered it of course. “Y-you mean… That one time when you forced me to play fetch with you?”

Popee nodded and snickered. “And the stick flew into the bush and you tried to find it but couldn’t?”

“And you tried to help me but then we both fell into it, covered in leaves and thorns? And we ended up laughing and… kissing?” Kedamono smiled wider with a smug expression. He enjoyed repeating this story. It was rather naughty and risky for them to have done it in bright daylight and in such child friendly place. If they had been caught… Well let’s just say they were lucky they weren’t.

“And we ended up doing it.” Popee finished it for them both. It sure made them both smiled widely as the images from that day popped up in their minds.

Kedamono’s tail started wagging again as he leaned closer to Popee. “And after that we called ‘Sex’ a ‘Walk in the park’ for days. Remember?”

Popee suddenly snorted and tried to hold in his laughter. Kedamono smirked and nodded. He thought his boyfriend was thinking about their lovely time that day. But Popee kept looking at something to the side and tried to make Kedamono look as well. Soon the wolf got confused to why his partner was pointing at something with his eyes.

Popee chuckled and stared at Kedamono with big wide eyes. “Kedamono… behind you.”

Kedamono turned his head only to see a small child standing there, staring at them with big eyes. It was a little girl, only staring at them without a word. Kedamono flinched in shock and began waving his paws in front of her in panic. “I-I mean- we ummm! Hello there sweetie! Where are your parents?” Kedamono nervously hoped that the girl hadn’t listened to their conversation. The little girl blinked before she smiled and ran off without a word. While Kedamono sighed in relief his boyfriend burst out in laughter next to him. That was a close call.

“Great… Some parents we will be…” Kedamono frowned and glared at Popee who soon stopped laughing.

“Oh c’mon Keda! It’s alright! As long as we don’t do it when the kid is around we’ll be safe.”

“And YOU need to cut down on the swearing too! I hear too much of that crap coming out of your mouth. I don’t want the baby’s first words to be a curse!” Kedamono gave Popee a serious glare which only made Popee roll his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I hear you. Want me to ‘swear’ on that too?” The wolf slapped his forehead, Lucky his mask didn’t crack. Popee only smiled widely as if he was waiting for the wolf to get the joke. Kedamono sighed and reached out his arm, wrapping it around Popee’s shoulder.

He then pulled him close and leaned his head against him. “You’re awful and I love you. Never change, Popee.”

Popee gave the wolf a nice kiss on the forehead and snickered lightly. “I wasn’t planning on it anyway. Love you too, Keda.”

It only took a few more minutes in the park area before they were on their way again. Kedamono had noticed that Popee had answered a few texts on his phone during the last 20 minutes. He didn’t want to stick his nose into things but he wondered who he was speaking too of course. Popee soon put away his phone as they soon reached the café they talked about before.

Before they knew it they were sitting by a table, mixing their coffee with sugar and milk while snacking on a cake slice each. If Kedamono would guess Popee would probably eat more than one slice of cake. It happened often when they were out and there was nothing wrong with that.

“So, who are you texting with?” Kedamono asked as he added another spoon of sugar into his coffee cup. He loved sweets.

Popee looked up at him just as he had taken the strawberry off the top of his cake slice. He bit into it as he answered. “Just telling the girls the news.”

“Eepop and Onomadek?” Kedamono tilted his head a little.

“Yeah. You okay with that?” Popee observed him with wide eyes as he munched down the strawberry.

Kedamono nodded and took a sip of his coffee “Yeah I didn’t mean anything bad by asking.”

Popee shrugged and took another bite out of his cake. It was typical strawberry shortcake. Strawberries and cream went so well together in his opinion. Kedamono could agree on that as well. He liked almost all sweets to be honest. He always turned rather greedy when it came to sweets too. One time he stole all the candy pieces from a bowl in the waiting area at the dentist office. When the staff had asked about it the only thing he had to say for himself was ‘trick or treat’.

They kept keeping up a nice conversation for a while until Kedamono noticed a familiar person in the line to the counter. He gently pushed Popee’s hand a little to get his attention to turn around. As Popee did he noticed a blonde young woman with ponytails wearing a purple turtleneck shirt by the counter. It was Eepop! He smiled and called for her. She looked up and smiled back at them both, waving. She finished her business by the counter before she walked up to them, smiling widely.

“Hi guys, how are you doing?” Eepop was holding a box of sweets in her hands. Popee gave it a quick look before he looked up at her again.

“We’re doing pretty well. And you, having a sweet tooth day?” Eepop giggled and nodded. She pulled out one of the chair by their table and sat down next to them. She placed the box on the table and hung her bag on the chair.

“I won’t be too long. I got to bring Onomadek her shortcake later. She’s having a hard day… Lady problems.” Both Kedamono and Popee snickered. They both knew Onomadek, as if she wasn’t scary enough as it was. Kedamono took another sip from his coffee cup while Popee tapped his fingers into the table. Both of them could bet that Eepop had bitemarks on her neck.

“How’s your relationship going?” Eepop looked at them with a flinch. Her cheeks started to get color and a wide smile formed itself on her lips. She nodded while she stroked her fingertips over the box. Her relationship with Onomadek was going great. She loved her pink wolf honey. She meant the world to her. “Oh it’s going great. Thanks for asking.”

Both Eepop and Onomadek’s life was pretty identical to Popee’s and Kedamono’s. They were mirror versions of each other after all. They left their own circus to live in town as well. It was time to start a new life in their opinion. Well, to be fair they got inspired by the boys.

Onomadek had been working hard to get her emotions under control. During their circus days she had some problem with her anger and gladly took it out on Eepop. Just the way Popee did to Kedamono. But it changed. All of them grew up. Yet sometimes it showed. Just last week Onomadek had gotten in a fight with one of their neighbors. What exactly it was a bout was never cleared out but it ended up with Onomadek chasing him around the neighborhood, madly trying to sink her teeth into his arms. Eepop was just glad she didn’t bring out the bombs again…

It had been a real hell apologizing to them afterwards about the mess. But it didn’t change anything. She loved her wolf and the wolf loved her back. That was the most important thing. A little drama and action here and there was a big part of their lives. Not to mention the action during the night… While thinking about it her cheeks started to get color. Only to think about the pink fur rubbing against her body and her paws…

She quickly cleared her throat and nervously looked up at the two. Great… they noticed what she was thinking about. Both Popee and Kedmaono gave each other a smug look. Eepop blushed again. “How about you two? Is life going well?”

Both of them nodded. They suddenly became quiet and nervous themselves. Eepop noticed it and immediately felt the change of atmosphere. She let her eyes wander between them while they twisted they spoons in their cups. “Umm… Did I say anything wrong?”

They slowly shook their heads. Nothing was wrong. Popee looked up at her with a weak smile. “Umm Eepop… I’ll try to make this as simple and clear as possible. We have an important thing to tell you. And feel free to tell Onomadek.”

Eepop nodded slowly, focusing carefully on her mirror-self. He seemed rather nervous. Popee took a deep breath while Kedamono smiled in excitement. “I’m kinda… pregnant. 

She blinked and sat all silent before the words made sense to her. “W-wait. What? F-for real?” She leaned in closer to them, eyes wide as an owl and curious like a cat. “I mean like… A baby growing inside your body? But you’re a dude.”

Kedamono smiled widely while Popee pointed at his belly. “Well. I sort of messed up in the lab and now there’s a baby in here. A baby with my and Kedamono’s DNA. We have an ultrasound photo on our fridge door.”

Eepop observed them both before she giggled. “Really!? C-can I see it sometime? The photo that is. I mean I’ll probably see the baby when it comes out but…”

“Yes actually, I have a proposition for you.” 

\---

“I hate Sundays…” Popee groaned as he started up in the ceiling while lying on the couch. They just got back home an hour ago and Popee suddenly went from happy to annoyed, a small mood swing. Kedamono leaned over the couch and stared down at his boyfriend with a happy expression. Popee frowned at him. “What are you so happy about?”

“What is so bad about Sundays? I thought you enjoyed them.” The wolf smirked and rested his chin on the couch, waiting for response.

“I like them yes, but I hate them because you’re leaving for work tomorrow and then I’ll be lonely. And when I’m lonely I get angry and when I get angry I break things!” Popee snapped and kicked his feet a little. Who was the baby to be honest? The baby inside him or himself?

“C’mon Popee, don’t be like that. I’ll be home by the end of the day like always. Just build something or so. Watch some TV or take a walk. You could invite someone over as well if you’re lonely. You’re not a prisoner in your own home…” Kedamono gently reached down his paw and stroked him over the head.

“I’ll think about it… I hate you for having a job…” Popee hissed gently as Kedamono snickered and leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Love you too, peaches. Hungry?” Popee shook his head at the question. He was still full from the cake. Kedamono on the other hand was in the mood for a bite. He left Popee alone for a moment to make something for himself. Popee stuck out his tongue at him before returning to feel sorry for himself. He soon flinched by a sudden vibration on the table next to him. His phone just told him he got a new text. He quickly reached for it to check the display.

A wide grin formed on his lips before he returned a cheerful message. He then snuck the phone back into his pocket and sat up, suddenly feeling all better. “Hey Keda! I’ll do just fine tomorrow! Just got some plans ready!”

“Oh really? That’s great!” Kedamono shouted from the kitchen as he fixed himself some sandwiches. He noticed they were out of jam already. If only Popee could stop finishing the jars before Kedamono could have a taste. It was getting pretty annoying. Luckly they got peanut butter in plenty. Was Popee loosing taste for peanut butter too? “Care to share?”

“Just inviting friends over! By the way! Do we have any cookies?” Popee quickly got up from the couch and hurried out to the kitchen before Kedamono got time to answer. He dashed in through the doorway almost making Kedamono drop the jar of peanut butter in shock. “Woah! Popee! Please don’t do that…”

“Well do we!? Have any sweets left there is.” Popee looked like it meant the world to him at the moment. Kedamono shrugged as he spread another toast slice with butter. “I don’t know. Are you that snacky so suddenly?”

“No, not right now. I meant for tomorrow!” He then quickly passed by the wolf, starting to look through almost every cupboard they had in the kitchen. Kedamono could only stand right on the spot and observe. “Umm… ok?”

When Popee didn’t find anything suitable for a ‘tea party’ he mumbled before smiling again. “Oh well! I’ll just go shopping in the morning then!“ With that he gave Kedamono a kiss on the cheek before stealing one of his sandwiches. He then skipped out of the kitchen all excited and happy. Kedamono blinked for a second and turned to the plate only to see one of the sandwiches missing. He frowned at first before snickering. 

God he loved that lunatic.

But then a question popped up in his head all of sudden. That texting Popee did during the day. He said he was telling Eepop and Onomadek about the baby but when they met Eepop she didn't knew... It didn't make any sense at all.

He shrugged and reached out to grab his sandwich. He took a bite before heading towards the living room again. Perhaps he should beg for a backscratch before bed.


	5. Aunt on a visit

“All excited for today? Are you sure you’ll be alright when I’m gone? Both of you?” Kedamono smiled as he was standing in the doorway, ready to leave. He was saying goodbye to his boyfriend who seemed to want him to leave as soon as possible.

Popee rolled his eyes and nodded again. “Yes I am! C’mon Keda! I can’t miss you if you don’t leave! Besides, I got plans today and I have to get ready!” He was almost jumping on the spot, pleading Kedamono to leave already.

“Not without my kiss…” Kedamono let his ears fall down a little. He loved giving Popee guilty trips because it always worked. In fact it had worked once again. Popee almost immediately it his lip all nervous as a small pain struck his chest.

“Oh of course, Keda. Just… stop doing that face.” With that Popee grabbed Kedamono’s shoulders and leaned down, placing a warm kiss right on his lips. The wolf started shivering by the act and almost felt his knees bent. That was a great goodbye kiss. Soon Popee pulled back and smirked widely. “If you don’t leave now you’ll be late.”

Kedamono nodded all happy and satisfied. Popee handed him his suitcase and blew him another kiss as he left through the door. As soon as the door closed Popee got right to action. He quickly looked at the time. She would arrive in an hour. He was so excited! Finally he would be able to have a nice long chat with his sister again!

He hurried into the kitchen to set the table ready for a tea time. He thought about if he should change into something else? No there was no need! He was perfect the way he was! He just couldn’t wait. Maybe he should just sit down and wait patiently. Or should he rush down to the store quickly to kill time? There was no need though… Marifa said she would bring sweets after all. He said he had news for her so she was probably as excited as him about her visit.

Suddenly he felt a strange feeling in his belly. He quickly stopped right on the spot and gently stroked it. He got a cold chill down his spine. What was that? Was something wrong with the baby!? Or the clone or… It didn’t hurt but it felt strange. After short while the feeling faded and everything returned to normal and he sighed in relief. Perhaps it wasn’t anything wrong just a side effect from being ‘pregnant’.

Slowly he sat down by the table, gently stroking his belly again. Yet it wasn’t so big but it would grow. He couldn’t really picture himself getting so… big and round. And all the extra weight he would put on as well. He hoped his flexibility would remain after his pregnancy as well. With a flinch he looked down. “I hope that you’re appreciating what I’m doing for you here. You hear that little one?”

After a moment of silence he smiled warmly. “But don’t worry. I don’t regret anything. And guess what, your aunt is coming over today. Exciting huh? She’s a real sweetheart! She might teach you some dance moves in the future.” His warm smile was followed by an exciting squeak. He kissed his palm and placed it on his belly.

He killed time by tidying up the place a little making sure it was looking nice to the eye. He had already cleaned but it never hurt with double checking after all. After what had felt like forever but had only been less than an hour he almost jumped in joy when the doorbell rang. He almost dashed into the hallway opening the door. He squealed all happy along with his sister as she stepped inside the hallway. “Popee!!” Marifa yelled as she wrapped her arms around her older brother.

Popee happily hugged her back, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He soon pulled away from the hug, smiling as he got to have a good look at his little sister. Her cute short silver colored hair went so well with her light blue summer dress. She had a pair of cute white ballet slipper and a pink bag to go with her outfit. He now also noticed the cute light blue bow in her hair as well. He was almost jealous that she was so adorable. “Marifa sweetie! Welcome! You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

Marfia giggled and dug into her bag, pulling out a pack of chocolate chip cookies. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed YOU, Popee! And look what I got! Don’t worry there’s plenty more where that came from.”

The two siblings hurried into the kitchen to prepare some tea. While Popee turned on the water heater Marifa prepared a tray of cookies and pocky. She loved having tea with her brother! When they were younger they used to do this all the time, only the two of them. Kedamono and Papi were never invited to their secret tea parties. Well, maybe if it were their birthdays but otherwise never!

Marifa placed the sweets on the table and smiled when she noticed that Popee had taken out the tea set she had bought for him. It was a light blue tea set with pink roses decorated on the pot and cups. She made a happy squeak. “Aww I can’t believe you thought that much about me!”

“Of course I did! I even remember to get you lemon and peach tea.” Marifa shined up like a sun. She sat down by the table while Popee prepared the tea for them. When it was ready he placed the tea pot on the table and sat down. He poured up some tea in their cups before they started talking about almost everything. Their past came up and what they had done with their life lately.

Marifa told him that her dance career was better than ever and she was getting better every day. It was rather hard sometimes and it sure took a lot of energy but it was worth it. With practice everything was possible. After a while of chatting it felt like it was time to bring up the surprise. Marifa smiled and put her teacup down. “Alright, Popee. Tell me! What is your surprise? I’m bursting out of curiosity here.”

Popee tapped his fingertips against the teacup, smiling all nervous. He didn’t really know how to break the news to her all of sudden. Instead he pointed at the fridge. Marifa tilted her head and then turned around. It only took her a short while before she noticed the photo hanging on the door. She turned back to face her brother with wide eyes. All quietly she got up from the chair and hurried up to the fridge, carefully taking down the photo. She stared at it in silence with eyes growing larger.

Popee wasn’t sure if her silence was any good to be honest. But he felt a wave of relief as a wide smile formed on her lips and her eyes shined up. She turned to Popee with an excited smile. “Oh Popee! I-is this a little baby!? Your baby!??”

When Popee nodded she squealed in happiness and jumped on the spot. She dashed up to her brother and hugged him, snuggling her cheek against his. “Oh I can’t believe it! You finally left that wolf and got yourself a wife! And not only that! You got her pregnant with your baby!! I’m gonna be an aunt!!”

Popee became all numb for a moment. Well that wasn’t exactly the situation. He gently pulled her away from him and gave her a smile, or at least something that resembled a smile. “Umm not really Marifa. Kedamono and I are still dating…”

Marifas smile slowly faded and her expression went from happy to confused. “Umm okay? Do you have two partners? I-it’s not really that bad but-“

Popee rolled his eyes and gave his sister a stare. “No Marifa, I don’t have TWO partners. I only have Kedamono. The baby is ours.”

Marifa didn’t seem to be able to put the pieces together. Her green eyes kept wandering between the photo and her brother. “Are you two… adopting and having a woman carrying the baby for you?” She asked the question as if she hoped he would say no.

When Popee shook his head she sighed in relief but remained confused. When the moment became ridiculous Popee felt that it was probably time to just put the cards on the table. “Marifa… I’m the one carrying the baby. I’m pregnant with that baby on the photo.”

Marifa stared at him like a deer caught in headlight. She didn’t seem to believe him at all at first but after a short while she sat down by the table, gently put down the photo and looked at Popee. “How!?”

“Let me just explain everything. Make yourself comfortable but I’ll try to make it as short and easy as possible.” With that he began to explain how he had managed to impregnate himself and why. His sister listened carefully and sipped some of her tea during the conversation. Her confusion soon changed into excitement instead. When she had let it all sink in she remembered that it was a baby and she would be its aunt. That was enough to make her happy.

“Alright, so you’re pregnant with a baby. You’re gonna be a parent and I’m gonna be its aunt! This is wonderful!! Are you going to tell dad about it?” Marifa stared at him while tilting her head.

“Hell no! Not him! It’s enough that you know about it, but not him.” Popee mumbled as he chewed on a pocky stick. If he told Papi about this it could only end up in one way, complete disaster. Not to even mention that he would only steal the spotlight like always to teach Popee about parenting. Like that idiot could teach him about being a parent. If anything Popee should teach Him how to be a parent!

Marifa looked at her brother with a worried face. “Are you sure about that? Maybe it could be got if you did. You haven’t talked to him in a while right? He also told me you never answered any letters. Or even thank him for his Christmas cards.”

“I did thank him for them, I just never told him. Also, I burned them up… I don’t need him in my life anymore! I didn’t need him as a kid and I don’t need him as an adult! And now I’m starting my own family which is perfect.” Popee frowned as he took sip from his tea cup.

Marifa sighed and nodded slowly. “If that’s how you feel then-“

“You have to promise me you won’t tell him!” Marfia flinched a little as Popee almost yelled out his request. He looked at her with pleading eyes under his blond bangs. Marifa bit her lip, feeling unsure about it.

“Please Marifa, a promise between us! Pinky-swear on it!” He said while clenching his hand, holding out his little finger. Marifa looked at him for a while before she smiled and held out her own little finger to him. They hooked them together and blew each other a kiss. That was how they pinky swore to each other. When that was done they shared a giggle together before continuing their tea time.

“Have you thought about names yet? Have you prepared a room for it? How far are you even in your pregnancy!?” Marifa suddenly started showering her brother in questions. Not so strange after all but it came by surprise for Popee. He began tapping his fingers into the table, looking down at his belly. It was poking out pretty much to be honest. Funny how Marifa never really noticed that until now.

He hadn’t really been keeping that much good track on the time but since he barely knew he was pregnant about two and a half month ago…“If I’m counting right and if the doctor explained it correctly…I believe I am already three months into this pregnancy. But to be fair I didn’t think my experiment worked and that I was only gaining a little extra weight. ”

“Three months already!? Oh my than we have no time to lose! Popee, we need to get started do the shopping. Let’s get clothes, order furniture for the nursery and so much more!” She giggled in excitement and clapped her hands together.

Popee thought for a moment. Should they really do that already? Then after a little while he smiled and nodded. “What the heck! Let’s get out of here! I have some shopping to do anyway!”

With that it barely took any time at all until they had cleaned up after the tea party, gotten purses and shoes on. Soon they had left the house, heading towards town.

Before they knew it they had found a cute shop full of clothes for children. It didn’t take long before they were hunting through all the colorful treasures after something cute and fitting. Marfia suggested several outfits but nothing seemed to really catch Popee’s attention that much. He thought for a moment. “I’m not sure… I think I’m looking for something more… like… orange or yellow.” 

Marifa tilted her head and gave him a confused look. “Seriously? Why? Isn’t blue much cuter? Or purple! No wait… Pink! Your favorite!”

“Well… Sure but I think I want it to-“

“Look a lot more like Kedamono?” Marifa finished the sentence for him. Popee looked up at his sister who seemed awfully unpleasant at the moment. She rolled her eyes and held up a cute yellow jumpsuit with feet. Popee smiled and grabbed it out of her hands, observing it with a wide smile.

“Yes! Something like this! Just picture this with a bunny hood!” Marifa soon smiled as well and nodded. A bunny hood would look adorable to go with it. She was sure that if Kedamono was here he would call her a slimy sweet-talker. He was always annoyed with her kiss up act towards her brother. It had always been like that between them. Both fought for Popee’s attention. If only he knew how much they actually tried.

Popee smiled and looked at his sister again. “But yes, something pink needs to go into the basket as well.” Marifa nodded and helped him pick out a few more other things.

They had spent the day looking through shops and they were now carrying a few bags with mixed items and clothes. Popee had to admit it was so great getting out of the house again. Also spending time with his sister was what he needed to felt more refreshed. He then remembered he had some grocery shopping as well to handle today. Marifa had no problems at all with joining him for that.

\---

After a whole day spent only for shopping it was great to be home again. Popee groaned as he leaned against the chair by the kitchen table, his feet were killing him. Marifa smirked as she unpacked some of the groceries and placed them on the kitchen counter. “Enjoying being pregnant so far?”

“Watch it, sis… I don’t get it! Aren’t you supposed to get aches in both back and feet later during a pregnancy!? I know too little about these kind of stuff!” He mumbled while trying to sit up more comfortable.

Marifa shrugged and began putting things into the refrigerator. “Maybe it’s because you haven’t done your research on that. Besides, you’re a man. You probably never expected that you would be pregnant by now in your life.”

“I guess not… Oh well, no need to cry about it I guess?” He looked up with wide eyes.

“Oh trust me. You will.” Marifa giggled and closed the fridge door.

Popee felt a little worried about that. The mood swings could sneak up on him without warning. While trying to make up a plan for how to handle it he noticed the time. Kedamono would be home in an hour! He flinched and jumped up from the chair. “Oh damn! Keda will be home soon! I need to prepare dinner and-“

“Oh no you won’t!” Marifa quickly caught him in the act and placed her hands on his shoulder. With a gently act she made him sit down by the table again. She smiled widely and tilted her head. “You’re pregnant dammit. You shouldn’t have to work your fingers to the bone. You should just relax, get your shoulder rubbed and being served ice cream when your craving kicks in.”

“For real?” Popee tilted his head as well. Well it didn’t sound so bad at all to be honest. But reality kicked in and he shook his head quickly. “No seriously Marifa. It might work in movies but there is no way Keda will have the energy to work, cook and take care of me at the same time.”

“Oh but he will have to deal with that. But since I’m here I will take care of dinner tonight. You can just sit down, relax and have a nice conversation with me while I cook. What would you say about a nice curry?”

Popee smiled and nodded. It sounded great to be honest. “Sounds perfect! But could I just make a small request?”

“Of course. Anything.” Marifa smiled as she began gathering the ingredients for the curry stew. Just as she was reaching for an apple in the fruit bowl Popee stopped her.

“That part. No apples. I just… don’t feel like it right now.” He didn’t have to explain more. Marifa almost immediately understood what he meant. With that she simply nodded and pushed the fruit bowl aside.

“No apples then.”

\---

“Popee! I’m home.” The wolf called as he stepped inside the hallway, tossing the suitcase aside as always. Almost immediately he tugged the stupid tie off his neck, growling at it. God he hated all kinds of collars. He just didn’t get why he was forced to wear one! No one complained about his shorts! The irritated feeling suddenly disappeared as the scent of curry hit his nose. Oh lovely! A nice dinner with Popee was all he needed to get back into a happy mood.

He happily followed his nose towards the kitchen and noticed his boyfriend sitting by the table, waving at him. Kedamono hurried up to him and wrapped his arms around him, giving his cheek a kiss. “Finally back home! I couldn’t wait for this stupid day to end. And do I smell curry with-“ Kedamono flinched as he noticed Marifa by the stove, happily making dinner. His expression went from happy to annoyed in 3 seconds. Great… Just what he needed.

Marifa giggled and tilted her head, looking at Kedamono with a sweet and innocent smile. “Hello mutt. You’re just in time for dinner.”

Kedamono chuckled weakly before turning towards Popee quickly. “When did she get here!?” He whispered under his breath, suddenly getting all tense. Popee stared at him all confused.

“I’ve been here all day, Keda.” Marifa hummed as she kept mixing down some spices into the stew. She then tasted it before she nodded and turned off the stove. “All ready! Let’s eat.”

While Popee and Marifa helped placing the stew and rice on the table Kedamono got more nervous. “So… you were the guest Popee should spend the day with, huh?”

Marifa happily nodded and sat down by the table. “Exactly. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No not really… Nice seeing you, Marifa.” Kedamono tried his best to smile as he sat down by the table with them. It wasn’t a problem that Popee spent time with his sister, the problem as more that she was here.

“Nice to see you too, Kedamono. I heard you’ve been busy lately, especially with knocking my brother up.” She giggled as Kedamono almost dropped the spoon he was holding. He cleared his throat and sat up better.

“I see that Popee already told you the news, huh? Then I guess you’re also rather disappointed that the baby is mine?” He gave her a glare from the corner of his eye. Marifa only smiled as she poured up some curry for herself, allowing it to cool a little.

“Well, I was just hoping that my brother could find someone to get married with, since he can’t with you. But a baby will be the only thing holding you together.” She smirked as Kedamono flinched as if she had punched him in the guts. He then frowned and cracked his neck a little.

“Maybe not, but you know. I’ll do anything for him. Unlike others I know. Also, putting on a little weight are we not, Marifa?”

Marifa tried to shake the anger off her by smiling wider. It almost looked like her cheeks would break. “Haha, maybe so. But at least I don’t hide a watermelon under my fur.”

Popee started to feel the tension between his sister and partner. He looked over at his sister with a smile. “By the way, Are you seeing anyone at all? Marifa?”

Marifa tilted her head and let out a sigh before answering. “No… It feels like no one ever really notice me.”

“Oh they have! And that’s why you’re not dating.” Kedamono chuckled before he put a spoonful of curry into his mouth. He didn’t bother the angry look Marifa gave him. If eyes could kill he would be nothing but a pile of dust by now.

“Umm are you two alright?” Both Marifa and Kedamono turned their head to face Popee who was looking at them awfully confused. His eyes were wide open and he tilted his head a little. He looked like a little puppy. Both of them smiled and nodded. That’s right, it was just stupid to fight now. They didn’t want to upset Popee at his state.

With that they continued their dinner with a calm and nice conversation.

When dinner was over Marifa insisted that she could do the dishes while Popee took the time to rest a little. Since there was no need in putting up a fight he thanked her before leaving the kitchen thanking her for the meal. Kedamono gave him a kiss and told him to go upstairs while he helped Marifa out with the cleaning. As soon as Popee had left and they made sure he wasn’t nearby their truce was over.

Kedamono frowned at Marifa and crossed his arms, getting ready to pull the answers out of her if necessary. “Don’t you dare tell me that you’re staying here tonight …”

“Oh I am. Popee invited me to. I want to make sure he’s alright. I don’t really trust that you’re taking care of him properly, fleabag.” She smirked as she stopped cleaning the plate she was holding in, turning to face him. “ Also you don’t have to worry that much. I’ll leave tomorrow”

“Really? There’s a broom in the closet. You could use that to get away faster.” Kedamono smirked.

Marifa only pretend she didn’t hear him as she continued with the dishes. Kedamono observed her with an irritated expression. “Why are you still sucking up to him so much? Acting like the little angel you’re not. Trying to make me look bad again huh?”

Marifa shrugged and crossed her arms as well. Her green eyes showed spark of evil towards him. “I’m not kissing up to him. I’m just acting like a good sister. I’m not trying to show off or anything.”

“Oh yeah!? You’re doing the dishes by hand when you’re aware that we have a dish washer? Don’t make me barf up my dinner, Marifa.”

“You watch it, wolf! I mean more to Popee than you have ever done! I’m his little sister, mutt. Can’t top that.” She giggled as she gave him a glare.

“I already have, brat.” He smirked right back at her.

The silence became awfully tense between them after that. She then turned to continue with the dishes. She giggled evilly as she began scrubbing the plates again. “Maybe so, but you missed out on some of the baby shopping today.”

As expected it made Kedamono flinch in shock as if he had gotten slapped across the face. He growled quietly. “You little devil! Stay the hell out of that business! It’s my and Popee’s time not yours! You hear me!?”

That made Marifa herself growl and she dropped the plate into the sink, turning around all furious. “Oh yeah!? Ever since you came into my brother’s life he barely had any time left for me! It was always you! You you YOU! And then you two became a couple and now you’re living together and- HMMNGGG! I hate you! I hate you stupid dog!” She suddenly began acting like a child, stomping her foot into the floor, blowing up her cheeks.

Kedamono observed her without a word. Okay so she had just explained she was jealous of the relationship he had with her brother but she still acted like a spoiled little brat. She had always been selfish and it seemed like she would remain that way. As much as he was annoyed by her he almost felt a little sorry for her. The sudden yelling had made Popee get back downstairs to check on the two of them. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he got a tight hug from his now upset sister.

“W-what in the world is up with you two today!?” Popee asked confused as Marifa buried her face into his chest, stomping her feet into the floor at the same time. Kedamono only shrugged. “Don’t ask me! She started it.”

“I did not! Popee! Kedamono wants me to leave! He’s angry because I suggested that we did some shopping for the baby! I just wanted to help!” Popee blinked all confused and carefully lifted his hand to pat his sister on the head. Kedamono growled by his act. Marifa never got in trouble around Popee. He probably still thought she was the little innocent angel she always had been in his eyes.

“Oh c’mon! Stop faking it already! She’s the one always causing trouble and blaming me for it! Maybe I got angry because I wanted to do that shopping with him myself! Did it ever hit you that-“

“Oh shut up you stupid mutt! You would just have been distracted by something else like you always do! You always leave Popee alone if you’re being offered food!”

“Oh yeah!? It’s not like you’re perfect either you little sweet talking liar!”

“Okay both of you, CUT IT OUT!” Both Kedamono and Marifa stared at Popee who was now getting pretty fed up by their nagging. He pulled Marifa away from him and glared at them. “What is up with you two today!? I know you two have never really been the best of friends but seriously. Why are you so angry at each other!? Can’t you two just become friends like the good old days and avoid stressing me out? I’m getting terrible migraines here.”

Both Kedamono and Marifa became silent for a moment and looked at each other. It took a little while before they began snickering together. This made Popee rather surprised. “What’s so damn funny?”

Both Marifa and Kedamono met him with a smile. Kedamono chuckled and shook his head slowly. “Oh Popee… I love you but sometimes you’re so clueless.”

Popee raised an eyebrow. What the hell did that mean. Marifa nodded as well and cut in after Kedamono. “I agree, brother. I mean seriously. Me and Kedamono only tolerate each other because we want to be around you.”

Popee tilted his head a little and got a cute confused look on his face. “What?”

Kedamono nodded. “Yes, sweetie. We both love you and have kinda been fighting for your attention all the time.”

Marifa giggled as she happily stood next to Kedamono. “You could say we’re rivals.”

Popee was now all silent. He stared at them with wide eyes before he suddenly looked like he was struggling with swallowing. Both Kedamono and Marifa noticed it and felt a little worried. Was he alright? Popee gulped before he gently rubbed his arm, still staring at them. “S-so you both have tried so hard for MY sake?”

When they nodded he burst into tears and held out his arms, quickly dashing up to them. He wrapping his arms around them both, pulling them closer as he sobbed louder. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. I love you guys so much!”

The two confused rivals now smiled and returned the hug as well as they could. Popee deserved to hear it after all. While resting their chins on his shoulders they gave each other a finally rival stare.

“He loves me more, brat.” Kedamono whispered with a smirk.

“Oh he so loves me more than you, fleabag.” Marifa said while sticking out her tongue at him.

“Just shut up and hug me!” Popee yelled as he tightened up his grip around them. To think he meant so much for them both. He had never felt happier in his life.


	6. Movies and teatime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be funnier later...

One month later and everything had been going on well for a while. Starting the fourth month was not really that exciting, just the same feeling as the other. Both Kedamono and Popee had begun working on a room for the baby now. They were thinking about repainting it thought, perhaps a nice yellow tone. They had already a few toys and a crib ready. It had been no problem putting it together. The nursery was becoming real pretty to be honest. It had also been real fun working on that project together.

The only annoying thing that had been bugging Popee lately was that Kedamono had started some sort of video dairy. He kept following him around all the time with a video camera, recording almost everything he did. Mostly it was close up shots at his belly and Kedamono who was talking to it all the time. He was driving Popee nuts to be honest. Sure it was cute at first but lately it had been frustrating having the camera shoved up in his face.

Kedamono was now on it again. He filmed himself as he stared into the camera all happy. “Hi there little fellow! It’s daddy again! I just wanted to tell you how much we’re looking forward to see you. I just gave you a tour of your new room upstairs. It’s not finished yet of course but we’ll get there. Sooooo, let’s move on again shall we. Now we’re going into the living room again. I think you’ve already seen it before. And here is mommy. Resting of course so let’s be quiet.”

He was heading toward the couch were Popee was sleeping. Kedamono chuckled and tip toed closer with the camera in his paws. He filmed Popee for a short while before moving down to focus on his belly. “And there’s you, inside mommy’s belly. We love you, little fellow. We love you.” He talked in a sweet voice, wagging his tail. He could do this forever.

“Kedamono! Stop filming me dammit!!” Popee yelled out as he had just woken up to noticed he was being filmed again. He sat up all angry and hissed at his boyfriend, right into the camera. Kedamono felt a laugh coming on and backed up a few steps.

“Oppsie! We made mommy angry, Jr. Better keep away to stay safe!” He chuckled and hurried away as soon as he noticed that Popee got up from the couch. He immediately began chasing after him. Kedamono hurried upstairs with Popee after him, still filming himself during the chase. “We need to hurry! Mommy’s gonna kill us!! Run, RUN!”

Kedamono hurried as fast as he could into the bedroom with Popee after him. He got a quickly shot of the bed as well. “And this is where you were conc- WAHHH!” Before he could finish the sentence he was tackled down on the bed by Popee.

“For fucks sake, Kedamono! Don’t tell the kid that you stu-“ Popee angrily pushed Kedamono down and tried to take the camera out of his paws without any good result to it. Kedamono on the other hand soon held the camera up to Popees face again, smiling happily. “Have you ever seen anyone so pretty, Jr? This is your mommy. Can you believe it? The genius that brought you into this world.”

Popee had to stop in the act. He got pretty taken away by those words. He then shook his head and gently grabbed the camera, taking it from him. Kedamono gently allowed him to do so. Popee then turned it off and gave the wolf a glare. “Seriously? What are you trying to make here? A romantic comedy!?”

Kedamono shrugged and smiled at him. “Maybe. I just want some nice memories Popee. Don’t you?”

“Well yeah but… This is too much! Half of everything on this tape is me groaning, cursing and chasing you around the house!” He mumbled as he got off his boyfriend. He sat up better on the bed and fiddled with the camera a bit. “Also! The kid wasn’t conceived on the bed! It was conceived in my lab.”

Kedamono shrugged and smiled “I know. But would it hurt to make the flowers and bees talk easier when it’s time.”

Popee rolled his eyes. Flowers and bees… Such old fashionable talk. He then bit his lip a little while thinking. “Do you think the kid will even like me? What if I scare the living soul out of it?”

Kedamono smiled and helped himself to sit up. Gently he hugged Popee from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Trust me. Of course they will like you. No, love you! You hear me.”

“I hope so… I don’t really have the best experience of parents to be honest. I mean… MY father was barely around when I was a kid. Sure he might have ‘worked’ hard to keep me fed but still!” Popee frowned as he thought about it. Too be honest it made him angry! If Kedamono hadn’t stopped him he might have tossed the camera into the floor. Kedamono gulped and gently placed the camera aside. He then returned to hug his boyfriend.

“Try to see it from a different angle. You’ll get the chance to show what a great parent YOU will be!” Kedamono gently snuggled against Popee’s shoulder. Popee nodded slowly. That wasn’t such a bad way of thinking. He could treat this child the way he always wanted to be. Showered in love and attention!

“You’re right! That’s perfect!” Popee happily jumped up from the bed, causing Kedamono to flinch in shock. He wasn’t ready to almost get dragged up himself. “I’ll show him! I’ll be a better parent than he would ever be! That and a waaaay better chef!”

Kedamono sighed but and nodded at his boyfriend with a smile. As long as he was happy. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell downstairs. Kedamono’s ears twitched by the sudden sound and his mask switched into a confused expression. Who could that be? They didn’t expect any visitors, at least not what he could remember. To be fair he hoped it was a door salesman. Whenever one of those came around Kedamono had the permission to chase them away. He enjoyed it like crazy!

Popee seemed to know what it was all about though. “Oh yes! I almost forgot we would get visitors!”

“Visitors?” Kedamono tilted his head a little. “Why was I not informed about it? Why would we get visitors? Please tell me it’s not Marifa again…”

“No it’s not. Could you get it while I quickly change my shirt?”

Kedamono mumbled a little as he walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. He wondered who would visit them now… What if it was… Papi? No way. Popee would never swallow his pride to invite his father over. On his way down the stairs he noticed the sound of the doorbell got louder. Gee, was someone in a hurry!?

When he finally reached the door and answered a familiar masked faced greeted him with and wide smirk. Kedamono flinched as he was almost pushed aside as Onomadek invited herself in. Behind her was Eepop greeting the purple wolf with a happy smile, she also apologized for Onomadek’s behavior.

“Umm… Welcome?” Kedamono said before he closed the door. Onomadek looked around inside the hallway a little before she gave Kedamono a smirk.

“Hey, Bitch! How’s it going?” She smirked wider as Kedamono only gave her an annoyed look.

“Perfectly fine thank you… And the two of you?”

Onomadeks mask suddenly turned into rather plain expression. She twitched her pink ears and tapped her paw into the ground. She seemed to be waiting. It didn’t take long before Popee came running down the stairs to greet them. He and Onomadek shared a hug almost at once as soon as he had reached the first floor.

“Welcome!!! Oh it’s so nice to see you again!” Popee squealed like a 10 year old on Christmas. Onomadek seemed just as happy as her tail was wagging. Both Kedamono and Eepop looked at each other rather calm, a weak chuckle escaped their lips. Whenever their pink partners were happy it was great. But gee they acted like kids… While Popee and Onomadek kept showering each other in praise and questions the others went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

It was now Kedamono noticed the white box in Eepops hands. Oh please let it be a cake from their favorite café! He could already feel the drool down his jaw as she placed it on the kitchen counter. It WAS a cake! Eepop didn’t have to look at the wolf’s direction to know that he was excited. “Don’t worry Kedamono. It’s enough to give YOU at least 2 pieces.” She giggled happily.

Kedamono nodded as he reached into the cupboard in front of him after plates and cups. “Yeah, but I think I’ll have to fight Popee for the second piece… Since he’s kinda… sort of… Should I really say eating for two? I still haven’t figured out how it all works but… Yeah.”

Eepop shrugged a little as she poured water into the tea kettle. “However he did it I’m sure it’s all fine. Popee knows what he got himself into so I’m sure it’ll work out just fine when the time comes.” She was indeed talking about the creature inside her mirror self’s body. Ever since they told her she had been confused and excited at the same time, maybe even a little jealous. But that was not important. She decided to return to the cake subject instead. “And it’s a 12 piece sized cake so we could get 3 slices each if we’re having a sweet tooth day!”

“In that case I’ll take 4 if you don’t want your third piece!” Kedamono smiled widely with his mask as he put his paws on the counter. His eyes observed the cake box in excitement before he tugged on the pink ribbon around it. The sight of the cake as he opened the box made his jaw drip again. A sweet cream coated strawberry short cake met his eyes. Just what he was in the mood for! “Ohh it’s like getting kissed by an angel just looking at it!”

“You act just like Onomadek when she sees cake. It’s kinda cute how both of you get so excited about food. Is it a wolf thing?” Eepop asked as she grabbed the tea kettle. The water was heated and ready. Kedamono shrugged as he was now searching through the dressers for a cake-slicer.

“Well, it’s not “Hungry as a wolf” for nothing. I do enjoy a good meal as the next person.” He mumbled as he ran his paws through dresser after dresser. “Now where is that damn- Here! Got the slicer!”

He held it up in triumph along with a wagging tail behind him. Eepop shook her head while she had to giggle at him. They finished preparing a tray with the tea set and a plate for the cake. Popee and Onomadek was sitting in the living room talking no stop about everything that came to mind. They always managed to get along so well.  As soon as the tea and cake was placed on the table Onomadek brought up the subject they were here for.

“So, when is the kid coming?” She asked while Eepop gently cut her up a slice. Kedamono shrugged and poured up a cup their cups, gently looking over at Popee. The young blonde gently stroked his belly as he thought about the answer. To be honest he didn’t know for sure at all.

“I’m not quite sure about it, Onom. To be fair I’m four months into the pregnancy but the baby is growing awfully quickly. It’s growing faster than an average baby.”

“Hmm perhaps it’s because it’s part wolf/spirit?” Eepop asked as she gently cut her fork through her cake slice. She noticed how Onomadek gently caught up one of her strawberries on her fork. She then leaned over to place it on Eepop’s plate, it made her blush badly. Onomadek liked strawberries but she knew that Eepop liked them more.

“I guess… I hope it just won’t grow too large.” Popee felt rather uncomfortable as he thought about it. The baby was a “clone” after all and the thought of it growing the same size as Kedamono’s adult body while it was still inside him gave him nightmares. He quickly shook his head and took a sip of his tea to get rid of the mental pictures.

Kedamono gently reached out his paw to him, placing it on his shoulder. “There’s nothing to worry about, Popee. It’s going to be just fine.” It was enough to help his boyfriend calm down and smile again. The last thing he needed right now was to get worked up. “But what about you guys? How had your life been lately?”

Eepop shrugged a little and smiled gently. “It’s been pretty alright. Calm and nice… Oh! And the mail’s finally coming around without problem again! Onomadek hated the morning mail routine and often chase away the mailman with a bat. But she eventually stopped doing that when I made sure she had her coffee around 6 am. Also we’re thinking about buying a new couch! I don’t like the one we got. It’s uncomfortable…”

“Babe… The couch is perfect. You just hate it because it’s beige. It reminds her of sand.” Onomadek chuckled as she locked at the others. “Seems like all those years in the desert left its tracks.”

“Yes, we can relate. We haven’t been to the beach in ages thanks to the sun and sand.” Kedamono mumbled as he dug his spoon into the cream coated cake slice.

“That’s a lie, Keda.” Popee slowly took a sip of his tea, glaring at the purple wolf in the corner of his eye. “We don’t go there anymore because you either steal food from other people’s picnic baskets or I’ll yell at kids for ruining my sandcastles.”

“…Or it could be that yes.” He cough and felt the embarrassment take over. Some things about them never changed.

“That sounds adorable! We should go to the beach together sometime!” Eepop squealed, almost spilling her tea as she jumped a little. It seemed like she hadn’t much entertainment either since she quit the circus.

“Sure, but can we take that after the baby’s out? I’m NOT showing myself looking like a blown up balloon…” Popee frowned at his belly. It wasn’t THAT big with it was showing. He just felt fat at the moment but it didn’t stop him from finishing his cake. He was eating for two anyway, right?

“What about names then? Have you thought about that yet?” Onomadek leaned in a little closer as she was chewing down her cake without problem. Her mask showed an expression of pure curiosity.

Kedamono had to think this one though a little. He held up his finger to his chin and tried to remember whatever they had come up with. To be fair he weren’t sure if they even had. “Well, I don’t think we really have at all. We had an idea though.”

“And what is that?” Eepop tilted her head a little and held her teacup with both hands. She rested her elbow in her lap.

“We’re thinking about naming it after the first thing that comes to mind when we meet them.” Popee shrugged and took another sip.

Both Onomadek and Eepop had to pause in their actions. Did he say thing and not name? Eepop had to clear her throat before she got back the chance to speak. “Excuse me but did you say, thing?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Popee nodded at her with a calm expression.

“But are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, what if the first thing that comes to mind after the birth is… Potato!?” Eepop stared at them with wide eyes.

“Then I guess Potato it is.” Kedamono chuckled and swallowed down what was left of his first piece.

Onomadek couldn’t help herself and started laughing. The thought of a little kid running around responding to the name Potato was hilarious! Eepop hoped they weren’t serious about it but it was their child after all.

When Onomadek was done laughing it was Kedamono’s turn to drop a question. “Have you two ever thought about getting a little creature together?”

The sudden question made both the girls to flinch again and almost choke on their tea and cake. A rosy color spread across their cheeks as they looked at each other in silence. A baby? The two of them? As mothers!? They could barely answer at first. That made both Popee and Kedamono smirk at each other. It would have been a cute thing, though.

“Excuse me. I didn’t mean to make things awkward for you two. It was just a simple question.” Kedamono smiled gently as he served himself another slice. Popee weren’t late with scratching him behind the ear as he leaned back against the couch.

The way the purple wolf ate the cake with such a sweet grunt was adorable enough to give the four of them diabetes. He gently scratched his fingers through the soft purple fur, enjoying the soft grunts that escaped Kedamono.

“Don’t tell me that idea has never crossed your minds?” Popee smiled widely at the two girls. “It didn’t really cross our minds until now.”

Onomadek changed expression about three times before she decided to answer him. “Not really… I mean… maybe, oh c’mon! This is YOUR time! If we would like a baby we have all the time in the world to plan that. Besides, it’s not like we NEVER thought about it!”

“So you HAVE thought about it then?” Popee flinched and sat up better, a smile only getting wider in excitement.

Eepop, whose cheeks got even more flushed, quietly sipped her tea and avoided eye contact. Onomadek leaned against the couch, crossing her arms. Her ears got a gentle red tone which quickly gave her blushing away. “We believe it would be cute to take care of a little creature but we enjoy what we have right now. Right, Eepop?”

“Yes we do. We’ll talk about this later, if that’s alright? But! We could babysit for you sometime in the future. That could give us some time to think about babies ourselves.” She smiled widely at them, gently hugging the teacup in her hands.

“That would be a great idea!” Kedamono shined up like a star, one of his masks hit the table as his changed expression. “In that case we’ll write you up as suitable babysitters.”

“Perfect!” Onomadek grinned happily. “What about godparents then?”

“Pardon?” Kedamono tilted his head, putting the spoon down for a moment. “Godparents? Why do you ask?”

“Yeah you know, a couple that can take care of the baby in case you would like die or something.” Onomadek shrugged.

“Onom! Please!” Eepop frowned and gave her mate a push with the elbow.

“Ow! What!? It was just a question! But seriously, have you thought about it?” The pink wolf leaned in a little over the table, giving the boys a mild glare. She suddenly seemed incredibly curious about all of their decisions.

“Well, we’ll think about it. How so? You’re interested in the spot?” Popee smirked at her with his blue eyes glued themselves at her mask. He was in fact enjoyed her enthusiasm to the fullest.

The pink wolf waited a while so she wouldn’t seem too desperate. To be honest the thought of being picked for such an honor made her fur stand, in the good way of course. She even tried her best to keep her tail under control so that it wouldn’t give her away. Her girlfriend seemed to notice her hidden desire but remained quiet for a while, enjoying how cute Onomadek was at the moment.

“Interested and interested… I just asked. Who knows who you’ll pick for the task? Not just anyone I hope!” Her paws were placed on the table, almost scraping her claws against the wood. She weren’t that good at hiding the fact that she would more than gladly along with Eepop become the little creature’s godparents.

“We’ll defiantly think about it a little bit more before we decide. We don’t really want to decide too much before the baby is born.” Kedamono coughed a little and placed down the plate in front of him, gently holding up his paws in front of him. “Right now I just want to make sure that Popee will be as comfortable as possible. After all, he’s in a very delecate state and I don’t want anything to trigger off a disaster.”

He finished his sentence by gently placing his paw onto Popee’s stomach, slowly stroking it as carefully as he could. Popee rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kedamono’s paw, slowly removing it from his body. “Gee Keda! I’m carrying a kid not a ticking time bomb.”

They all shared a good laugh after that. It was interesting how much something so small could become such a huge subject for them all. Onomadek then suddenly flinched and sat up better. “Hey! How do you really think the baby will look like? Also! Eepop mentioned she saw a picture!?”

“Why yes.” Kedamono nodded happily. ”It’s hanging on the fridge door.”

“WHAT!? And you we’re just going to keep that to yourselves the whole time!? Hold on!” She yelled out and quickly crawled over the couch back, rushing out towards the kitchen. She later returned with the picture in her hand, observing it as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. “Ohhh! How small! And… It’s looks more like a wolf than a human. You’re getting a little cub for sure!”

“We know, Onom.” Popee tilted his head. “I’m not sure it’ll look anything like me at all.

“Oh don’t be like that. It must have SOMETHING from you. Like eye color or something.” Onomadek chuckled as she continued staring at the picture.

They continued a few more conversations and later finished their afternoon tea time together.

After an hour it was time to say goodbye to the guests. They all kept a few small conversations while the girls collected their things together. Kedamono and Popee happily thanked them for their visit and Onomadek quickly gave them a serious glare. “So when you have decided on godparents you’ll tell us right? And that baby shower thing, count us in!”

“That’s nice to hear. And you’re welcome back anytime soon as well!” Popee nodded at her. “But perhaps I should make sure you’ll know about it too, Keda?”

“Yes, that would be nice to be included next time.” Kedamono gave him a smirk and nodded.

“Alright, yeah yeah! Both of you are too cute… But before we go... Can I just… um..” Onomadek tried not to seem too impatience. Both Popee and Kedamono exchanged a look before they realized what she wanted. Kedamono shrugged with a smile while Popee nodded.

He took a small step forward and pointed at his stomach. “Go ahead. It’s not THAT big but I think it can hear you.” 

Onoimadek almost immediately flew forward, holding out her paw towards Popee’s belly. She placed both paws and her ear against it, gently sitting on her knees. Her tail started wagging madly and her mask showed a both happy and focused expression. All three of her friends stared at her in silence before they shared a snicker. She was really coming out of her character about this.

Onomadek gently stroked her ear and cheek against Popee’s belly, mumbling in a baby voice that made her sound both cute and stupid at the same time. “Hellooooo in there little cup. I’m sort of like your auntie!”

“Hmm strange, feels like I’ve already been through this before.”Popee tilted his head, smiling widely, thinking about how happy his sister was for him. It made him think a little about how the child’s family would look like. Talk about a strange group… Oh well, Popee’s family had always been a little messy itself so it should probably work out anyway. A sudden touch from Onomadeks paws made him return from his thoughts.

“I wonder how it’ll look like… Hopefully a sweet little cup with the cutest little smile! I also wonder what you’ll think of your mommy and daddy? Hmm? Will you become a performer or a scientist? Perhaps you’ll love juggling as much as I do! I can teach you little swee-“ She stopped in her sentence and looked up, noticed the others eyes on her. “…What?”

“Nothing, Onom. You’re just the sweetest. But don’t you think it’s time we’ll leave now? You’ll get all the time in the world to pick out presents for the baby shower.” Eepop smiled as she leaned over her girlfriend, gently patting her on the head. Onomadek sighed and slowly got up from the floor.

“Sure, and just do you all know I’m NOT cute! I’m fabulous and pretty but NOT cute! Let’s go babe.” She mumbled before grabbing Eepop’s arm and dragging her after her through the doorway. Eepop gently waved goodbye at them before Kedamono closed the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed he let out a sigh in relief. “Finally. I don’t mean to be rude because I like their visits. But it sure takes a lot of energy… I’m beat! How about you? Hmm? Popee?”

Popee was standing all quiet. It was almost as of all of his energy was drained out of him and his mind were somewhere else. He was only staring down at his belly without a word. It made Kedamono both confused and worried.

“Popee? Are you alright?” He gently reached out his paw to stroke it over his boyfriend’s cheek. “Did someone say anything wrong?”

“Huh?” Popee blinked and looked up at him. “No not really. I just… think I ate too much cake. Never mind. Let’s clean up a little in the living room.”

“Are you sure?” Kedamono asked as he gently leaned closer, cuddling against him. “I can sense a clown without spotlight here…”

“…” Popee gave the wolf a quiet stare before he slowly shook his head. “Keda… Don’t say that, because if you do I’ll throw your camera out of the window.”

“I knew you missed the circus. Why are you ashamed of it?” Kedamono’s mask changed into a confused expression as he tilted his head.

Popee sighed and shrugged, he weren’t that much for talking about it. “I’m not ashamed Kedamono. I just don’t want to talk about right now. In fact, I think I don’t want to ever anymore.”

“Excuse me?” Kedamono couldn’t understand at all what his boyfriend meant. He didn’t want to talk about his past? “Why not? Do you miss it so much that it hurts thinking about it?”

“No! Or… I don’t know. Look, Kedamono. It’s in our past. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Popee angry started to clean off the plates and cups, he couldn’t grab them all and accidently knocked one over. Luckily it was empty so it didn’t make that much of a mess as it rolled out on the table. He sighed a little irritated, trying his best to keep his emotions under control. “Keda… Help me with these.”

“Why wouldn’t it matter? It’s a part of who we are, or were.” Kedamono gathered the cup and what was left on the table. He followed Popee into the kitchen and placed the dishes on the counter. Kedamono smiled as he began putting things into the dish washer. “I wonder if the kid would enjoy learning how to juggle.”

“Don’t teach it to juggle. Teach it how to read, walk and speak instead.” Popee mumbled, getting real annoyed at the moment. “Can you please just help me clean up!?”

“Why can’t I? I’m thinking about a little juggling here and there with its old man, aka me! And perhaps a little time learning how to balance on a line with it mommy, aka you. Oh and how about-“

“Kedamono! Stop that! The circus is in our past! It’s over and doesn’t matter anymore! But THIS!” He pointed at his belly. “This matters now! This is our future and I… I-“ He suddenly calmed down and sighed, feeling bad for yelling. He gently lifted his hand and placed it on Kedamono’s head. With a gently touch he stroked the purple fur with a sad expression. “I just don’t care about that anymore, Kedamono.”

“But why?” Kedamono changed his mask again, now observing Popee with worry. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn’t he care about their time as performers? Popee now gave him a sad look, his blue eyes gently resting on the wolf. It almost made Kedamono’s heart skip a beat.

“Because… I hated who I was back then. I was cruel, selfish and crazy. How you can love me is a mystery and I’ll probably will never figure it out… But it means more to me than anything. I just don’t want the kid to know how terrible I was in the past. Instead I want the kid to know what a better person I’ve become.” Popee then leaned in, placing a kiss on the masks nose before he turned away, leaving the kitchen in silence.

Kedamono remained silent in the kitchen, leaning against the dish counter. He could hear Popee’s footsteps walking up the stairs and then up on the second floor. “But I love you no matter what.”

He cleaned up what was left behind before he was ready to leave the kitchen. Before he left her passed the fridge, looking at the picture of the baby. Onomadek had been sure to put it back up before they left. He smiled, lifting up his paw to it. The thought of it still felt so unbelievable and unreal. A baby was on its way into their life’s.  It would be a small and wonderful miracle joining them on their new adventures.

And it would NOT be named Potato…


	7. Friendly neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100 % useless and meaningless but I wanted to add it anyways
> 
> ...Papi will be in the next chapter <3

“Popee… get away from the window. People might mistake you for a creep.” Kedamono sighed as he observed his mate standing by the window with a pair of binoculars, staring quietly at the new neighbors across the street. Their old neighbor had moved away not long ago and almost immediately got his house sold. The new neighbors were a young looking couple who seemed just as harmless as a new born lamb. However, Popee seemed to think different about them.

“…Hang on. I just… Hey! They got their own tanning bed! How rich are these people!? Did they rob a bank or something on their way here? I bet they’re the new Bonnie and Clyde couple!” Popee leaned in closer to the window, observing every little detail he could notice. Kedamono shook his head while he picked up some laundry from the floor. He was carrying a basket around collecting the clothes inside it. It was his time to do the laundry and he didn’t mind. He didn’t want Popee to work too hard. He also noticed that they needed to vacuum soon, it was getting a little dusty here and there.

“Seriously? They’re just normal people, Popee.” He said calmly as he picked up one of Popee’s striped shirts from the floor. It was kinda cute how the young man’s fashion choice hadn’t changed much during the years. Popee didn’t seem to listen to him and kept mumbling to himself about the new neighbors. On the surface the two looked like normal people. Neatly dressed and smiling gently as their furniture and belongings was carried into the house.

“I don’t know about that, Keda… I don’t like the way they act..” Popee frowned as he kept spying on them.

Kedamono looked up a little confused and walked up to Popee, stopping right next to him by the window. He couldn’t quite see what his boyfriend meant at all. “What do you mean?”

“…Stroll around like they own the place.” Popee frowned and started tapping his foot into the floor.

Kedamono raised a brow and looked at Popee. His mask changed into an expression which clearly had a big ‘What?’ written all over it. “Popee… They DO own the place. They bought it remember?”

Popee lowered the binoculars for a moment before turning to face Kedamono. “I’m surprised how you can be so calm about this! They can be anything! Murders, slave dealers, orienteers! ANYTHING!”

“Mad scientists?” Kedamono filled in with a wide grin.

Popee flinched and slowly turned to face Kedamono with a long glare. “Well wasn’t that a hit below the belt?”

Kedamono gently put a paw on Popee’s cheek and calmed him down. “This is why you shouldn’t watch those criminal shows. It’s not good for your health or the baby’s. How about some child friendly cartoons instead?”

“Not interested… Besides, I just want to know who these people are. We’re going to raise a child here after all.” Popee crossed his arms. Kedamono shrugged and looked out through the window a little. He couldn’t notice anything strange at all but it was true that you should never judge a book by its cover.

“Well, if you’re that concerned about it, why not just get over there and say ‘Hi’? We can welcome them to the neighborhood.” He smiled happily.

Popee on the other hand simply shook his head and tossed the binoculars into the basket Kedamono was holding. “I’m not sure I want to give away my free time to strangers I don’t know.”

“And that’s why we’ll get to know them! Just think about it Popee. We don’t have that many friends in the area and it would be nice. I’m just happy that old man left with his annoying cat. Now we got the chance to start over. Let’s bake a pie and head over there like good neighbors.” He said, happily waving his tail.

Popee crossed his arms and frowned. It was almost as if he was thinking. He then shook his head again. “No, count me out!”

“But why? Are you afraid or something? It’ll be alright and who knows, maybe in the future they’ll have a kid and our children can play together! That would be a nice future.” Kedamono followed Popee around, still holding the basket in his paws.

“And how are we supposed to explain THIS then?” Popee frowned and pointed at his belly.

Kedamono simply shrugged, still following his mate around. “It’s alright. You could just cover it up by saying that you fancy sweets a little extra.”

Popee suddenly stopped right on the spot making Kedamono bump into him. He wasn’t ready for that. While Kedamono shook his head and tried to regain his balance the scientist quickly turned to face him. His blue eyes glared at him from behind the red shades. “…So I’m just fat?”

Kedamono quickly shook his head and dropped the basket in shock. It almost hit his paws on its way down but luckily it missed. “Nono! I didn’t mean it like that-“ He tried his best to think of an excuse and a new example. “I just meant that it might be too hard for them to understand our situation and for you to explain the whole… umm… clone/baby/experiment action.”

After listening to Kedamono for a while Popee seemed to form an idea in his mind. He then slammed his fist into his hand as if he just got the perfect idea, facing the now confused wolf. “Alright! We’ll see these people.” Kedamono’s mask shined up in joy. “But only after we’ve figure out what kind of people they are first!”

Popee’s words confused the wolf even more. What now? “I’m not following… Isn’t that what we’ll find out when we’re over at their place later?” The wolf tilted his head a little.

“Nope! We’ll figure it out in a different way. We’ll find out who they are by digging up secrets from their private life and free time!” Popee smirked.

“And HOW are we going to do that?” Kedamono sighed.

“Garbage!” The blonde shouted.

“…Excuse me?” Kedamono felt as if Popee had lost his mind.

“Garbage, Kedamono! We’re going to look through their garbage!”

“And why would we do that?”

“Because, my fluffy friend, someone’s garbage tells you all you have to know about them. Your garbage tells what you eat, what kind of products you use and what you do on your free time! It’s like getting a peek inside someone’s dairy!”

“Can’t we just bake the pie?” Kedamono sighed deeply.

“No! As soon as we get the chance we’ll check! I just want to make sure we won’t across some old rotten remains…”

Just as Popee wanted they actually did get through with his idea. They waited two days before head out in the middle of the night to look through the garbage cans placed near the house. Kedamono was highly against the idea but had no choice than to go through with it. They were now standing by their neighbors house, looking at the trash can. Popee was holding a flashlight and made sure they were alone. “Alright, I think it’s clear. Go ahead!” He whispered.

Kedamono flinched and looked around as if he was making sure he was the only one there. “W-wait! You want ME to look through it? Hell no!”

“C’mon Keda. You’re a dog. It’s natural for you.”

“First of all… I’m a wolf! And second, that’s so stereotypical!” Kedamono frowned at him behind his mask.

“Please, Kedamono! Do it for your unborn child. I just need a quick peek and then we’ll leave.”

Kedamono growled lightly and nervously as he lifted the lid on the trash can. Why did he even agree to this in the first place? He had never really seen Popee as the paranoid type but maybe it was just the hormones talking for him. Oh well, anything to keep him happy he guessed. “I hope you understand how gross this is…”

“I believe you. So! What have you found?” Popee asked while leaning over Kedamono’s shoulder a little. The wolf held up something in his paws and made a grossed out expression.

“A side from rotten food… A plier and some meat bones.”

“Hmm… Pliers and meat bones. What could that mean?” Popee asked himself while rubbing his chin gently.  

“That they pull bones out of animals?” Kedamono asked sarcastically.

“No… I got it! The bones must mean that they don’t have a dog. And judging by all the stuff they have they have enough money to buy a dog, but they don’t want one. That must mean that they hate dogs!” He kept his voice low while talking. Kedamono only stared at Popee without saying anything. That must have been the most stupid thing Popee had said all week.

“Are you for real?” Kedamono whispered a little annoyed this time. He quickly dropped whatever he held in his paws in disgust and shook his paws in the air. “These are just chicken bones! They probably just ate chicken and tossed out the left overs like we do. You need to relax. Also, what do you mean that they are dog haters? This is stupid but fine… what about the pliers then detective?”

“Hmmm… They must do their own dental work to save money! I do admit going to the dentist is expensive… And this must all mean-“

“That they are mad?” Kedamono frowned.

“No! Cheap! They are cheap dog haters! These are our new neighbors, Kedamono!”

“..I had enough. Can we go back to our house now?” Kedamono frowned and rose up from the ground. To his luck Popee nodded hand happily led him back to the house. “Explain to me again why I had to dig through the trash? Why couldn’t you have helped since you were the one wanting proof?”

“It would have been rather unnecessary that the both of us got dirty.” Popee answer with a simple shrug.

“Then why couldn’t you have done it?”

“I could have. But it’s too late now.” He met Kedamono’s now irritated expression and smiled widely at him. He gently rubbed his boyfriend behind the ear and snickered. “How about a nice bath? I can scrub your back.”

“You better…”

About 20 minutes later Kedamono was enjoying a nice warm bath while Popee helped cleaning him all over. His shorts and mask were placed aside while he took his bath, he didn’t mind having his face uncovered now and then. The wolf rested himself over the bathtub edge and enjoyed feeling Popee’s gentle touch on his back while the shampoo was begin rubbed in. His fur always got so soft and fluffy after a bath and he knew that Popee couldn’t keep his hands off him after that. He loved rubbing the soft fur.

The wolf sighed all relaxed and pleased by the situation. “So… Are you going to ignore them all the time they live here or are you at least going to try getting to know them later?”

“Probably.” The blonde quickly answered while rubbing some shampoo behind Kedamono’s ears. Kedamono flinched and felt his paw stomp a little by the touch. It made the water splash a little, hitting Popee in the process. “Hey! Be still or I won’t scrub you.”

“You better! You owe me that much for making me act like a street dog, looking through gross garbage for nothing!” Kedamono glared at hit mate before moving closer. He made a gesture that warned Popee about another splash coming on.

“Alright, alright. Relax. I’ll blow you dry and brush you afterwards as well. I’ll even make you a nice night snack. How does that sound?” Popee smiled.

“..It’ll do for now.” Kedamono smirked back at him before resting against the bathtub edge again. He waited for a light massage which he of course received without even asking. While feeling his shoulders getting subbed he continued about the neighbors again. ”But I seriously don’t buy your theory. I mean, cheap dog haters? You got all that from looking at old junk?”

“They ARE cheap dog haters, Kedamono! I can feel it. And I don’t want them to look down on us. They might look sweet and innocent on the outside but on the inside they are rotten!” Popee mumbled as his touch became rougher. It made Kedamono flinch and yelp a little.

“Hey! Easy. I must say… Why are you so paranoid all of sudden? And where did you get the idea of looking through the trash in the first place?” Kedamono sighed and tapped his paw into the tub.

“Some old detective program, I don’t know. But it works! You’ll see.”

“It sure doesn’t feel like it.” Kedamono said before turning around without warning. He splashed water on Popee again in the action. The blonde jerked back and looked down on his shirt that were now soaked.

“Kedamono!” He frowned at the wolf who simply smirked back at him. Popee sighed and stood up, tugging the shirt a little. “Great… Now I need to change.”

“Oh no! You’re not leaving!” Kedamono chuckled before he reached out for Popee’s tail and tugged it. This made Popee fall backwards into the tub along with Kedamono behind him, making sure he would hurt his belly. A huge splash was made and the water was spread all over the floor and walls.

Popee flinched and sat up, looking at his now soaked self. “EWWW! Garbage water!”

“Serves you right. And now you have no other option than to join me for a shower.” Kedamono chuckled as he teased Popee. He had all right to do this to his mate at the moment.

Popee frowned and gave Kedamono a glare that could kill. The soaked wolf snuggled against him with his sticky fur and then gave him a lick on the cheek. Popee rolled his eyes and leaned against Kedamono. “Alright… I may have deserved this.” Another lick was placed on his cheek. “And I was planning on showering anyway. Thanks for that.”

Kedamono snuggled against him, happily tugging his clothes a little. “You should remove these. They’re soaked in this dirty water… But hey! I don’t mind doing the laundry again.”

“Oh you will. Okay, let’s empty this bowl of filth soup and get ready for a shower. I prefer washing the dirt off me, not swimming around in it.” Popee slowly stood up and began taking off his clothes. They were a little hard to remove since they were soaked and hugged tightly around his body. Kedamono had to help him so he wouldn’t trip in the process. When the clothes were finally removed and tossed on the floor it was time for a shower. Kedamono helped Popee to get his hair down and was now the one rubbing shampoo into the blonde locks. They also made sure the water weren’t too hot. Kedamono could help but lock his eyes on Popee’s body. He had seen it many times of course but ever since he got to get so close to it he appreciated every single detail of it. 

“Next time… don’t pull me into the tub like that. I could have hurt myself badly.” Popee mumbled as he lifted up his face to avoid the shampoo getting into his eyes. Kedamono nodded. He knew it was a bad move he had done. But he did thought about the danger and that was why he let Popee fall onto him.

“I know. I’m sorry about that.” Kedamono said while gently washing the shampoo out of Popee’s hair. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Mm. Nothing to worry about.” Popee answered calmly and relaxed. He loved the treatment at the moment. He was too easily stressed out so every moment he felt relaxed was a blessing. Also, he was still a little spoiled inside just as he was back at the circus. Getting attention was something he never grew tired or sick of. He could now feel a pair of wet paws sneak their way around him from behind, gently hugging him. Kedamono sighed and pressed himself onto Popee’s back, almost clinging onto him.

Popee snickered and moved some of his hair aside, pulling it behind the ear. He turned to look over his shoulder to observe the pleased wolf on his back. “Hey? Are you going to become a new backpack for me? I’m carrying a lot on my front already, you know.”

“Just want to feel you close.” Kedamono mumbled back, smiling widely. The wolf never really getting wet or soaked since it made his fur get heavy, but when it was for this reason he could stay in the showers forever. He softly rubbed his cheek against Popee’s shoulder, enjoying the view of the pale naked skin. Everything was beautiful on his blonde star, even the small scars here and there as memories from the past. He noticed one close to Popee’s shoulder blade. A small, red mark that was still fading slowly and it reminded him of a cut.

Despite the fact that it was already healed from time, still fading of course, he couldn’t help but reached out his tongue. With slow and gentle gestures he placed his tongue onto the fair skin and dragged it across the scar tissue. The warm water was hitting them, slowly running across their bodies. Popee could feel the mixture between the hot water and the cold tongue rubbing his skin, which made him shiver a little. “K-Keda… I’m already getting clean from the water..”

After the shower it was time for a night snack before bed. They stayed up rather late to be honest. They changed into their sleepwear and decided to relax on the couch for a while. Popee had made some tea and sandwiches that they snacked on in the living room. It didn’t take long before they stopped eating and started to snuggle instead. Their wet and warm bodies made the moment extra cozy.

Kedamono was now resting his head in Popee’s lap. He was gently petting his belly and slowly wagged his tail. He tried not to wag it too much since it would make the couch wet. Popee was gently stroking him over the head, feeling the wet fur between his fingertips. Kedamono’s mask changed into a relaxed and happy expression as he was rubbed behind the ear. Popee leaned down, gently lifting up the mask to reach Kedamono’s nose. He then placed a kiss on it before leaning back again.

“Would you ever think we would end up like this?” The blonde young man tilted his head and smiled warmly.

“To be honest… I don’t know.” Kedamono smiled back at him. “I mean, I remember how you were back then. I don’t think I would ever have thoughts about being bonded in the future with a pink striped dressed kid who always took out his anger on me. I mean, throwing things at me, yelling at me or gave me wedgies…”

“For the last time Kedamono! It meant that I LIKED you!” Popee rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face.

“Yeah, you had a very funny way of showing it. But also, when you cooked for me, gave me tummy rubs and praised me for being good… that might have given me thoughts that we would stay together at least.” Kedamono lifted up his paw and placed it on Popee’s cheek.

“You weren’t perfect either, you know.” Popee smiled and put his hand on Kedamono’s paw, keeping it on his cheek. His pad was dry but comfortable to have against his skin.

“Who is?” The wolf asked as leaned closer to Popee’s belly. He was listening carefully after any kind of noise or if he could feel anything. “You know, for being soon in the fifth month it’s not that big…”

Popee felt a little nervous about that. It was true that it was growing rather quicker on the inside but on the outside it weren’t showing that much. To be honest it made him worried but he quickly tried to shake that feeling off. “Perhaps it’s time for bed? I’m getting tired.”

 ---

The next morning the two mates shared a nice breakfast together. Kedamono was slowly munching down a bran muffin while observing the neighbor’s house through the window. It had been three days since they moved in and they still hadn’t shared a real conversation with them. They had been waving at Popee when he went out to get the mail but the young scientist had only ignored them. It made Kedamono feel a little ashamed to be honest. At least he could have said hi or something.

The wolf looked over at Popee, who was sitting across him reading the newspaper. He slowly flipped page after page, not really being that into whatever the paper had to offer. He was rather bored about these news anyway since it was almost the same as yesterday. Nothing new… Nothing exciting… Just the same old boring everyday news. No explosions, no colors, no funny suits… Suddenly he felt that itching feeling of being watched and had to look up from the paper.

He was faced by a worried looking wolf that tilted his head at him. Popee was acting like that again… Spaced out and longing for something. Probably the good old times back at the circus if Kedamono could guess. “Are you… ok?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Popee raised a brow and removed his glasses. He folded the newspaper and placed his glasses on top of it, gently moving it aside. “Just tired. We did stay up late after all last night.” He said with a light chuckle before reaching for his coffee cup.

“It just seemed like you were bored.” Kedamono shrugged before looking out through the window again. “Perhaps we’ll need something to entertain ourselves with. Such as new friends?”

“Seriously? You’re still going on about the neighbors?” Popee frowned as he moved the cup to his mouth. He started to nibble on the edge of the cup without sipping in any coffee. It was just something he did to ease his irritation sometimes. Kedamono nodded before he began to tap his paw into the table. It almost seemed as they was getting into a vs. mode.

“Yes I am. C’mon! It’s been three days since they moved in and we still haven’t talked to them.” Kedamono frowned and leaned in to give the blonde a stare. Popee returned the stare without giving in at all.

“So? Some neighbors never speak with each other at all! I don’t need to talk to them since I already dislike them.” He said with a stubborn tone in his voice. This time Kedamono was starting to get fed up. How old was he acting now? Five years old?

“Talk about stubborn on the tenth level here, Popee! Can’t you just swallow your pride and do this for my sake? I frickin dug through garbage for yours.” He crossed his arms while frowning even more.

Popee rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee. This would probably go on for hours and Kedamono could be just as stubborn as himself. To be honest, Kedamono was worse. When he wanted something really bad he could fight for it for days. One time he was nagging about going to the movies for 3 weeks until Popee agreed on it. That was of course just one of the smaller examples on his stubbornness. Kedamono sighed and put his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his paws. “You know… ever since you became pregnant you’ve been acting more crazy than usual…”

Popee flinched and slowly looked up at Kedamono with a stiff and angry stare, slowly placing the cup down. “Oh... So now I’m crazy?”

The wolf now realized what he had said and that Popee would probably be all emotional about it. Kedamono quickly held up his paws I front of him and nervously shook his head. “I-I didn’t mean crazy! I just-“

“I’m crazy?” Popee slowly stood up from the chair, glaring down at Kedamono with sharp eyes. The tone in his voice got higher.

“Popee… I just-“ Kedamono lowered his ears and his mask changed expression after expression. Most of them were nervous and soon turned into fear.

“I’M CRAZY!??” Popee yelled as he slammed his hands onto the table in great power. Kedamono yelped and curled up a little in his chair. Great… just what he needed to start his day. Even if Popee hadn’t as many outburst as before it was almost way worse when they came now. He was very sensitive after all and especially now.

“P-Popee… R-relax. It’s not good for you to get so worked up. Neither for the baby-“

“I hope you’re happy now Keda! Now I’m all worked up and furious!! Why did you have to- I- GGGRRGH!!!” Popee stomped his foot into the floor in anger and walked around on the spot. He then stopped and turned to face the wolf with another cold and angry stare. “I really wanna hurt you right now…”

“…” Kedamono made a small yelp and he quickly got of the chair and ran behind it, using it for protection. He was sure that Popee would throw something at him and he hoped it wouldn’t be the bowl of fruit on the kitchen counter this time. They had already replaced it three times and he really liked this one. It had a nice shape of blue.

“…But I won’t.” He mumbled and noticed how Kedamono wiped the forehead of the mask in relief. The blonde observed him in the corner of his eye and frowned. “BUT I’M STILL MAD AT YOU!”

Kedamono quickly hide behind the chair again, slowly nodding as he covered his head with his paws. “I-I know…” He then slowly and carefully peeked up from behind the chair with a mask slowly changing from scared to sad in a snap. “…Sorry.”

“I’m still mad… So mad I could… So mad that I could-“ Popee bit his lip as he was holding back his anger as well as he could. He didn’t want to make a scene when he had been working so hard to keep his temper down. Kedamono was waiting for him to explode at the moment. He carefully observed his mate who kept his hands at his sides and a face caught up in rage. Popee suddenly flinched and stomped his foot hard into the floor, making Kedamono flinch in shock. “I’m so mad I could just BAKE!”

“B-bake?” Kedamono felt his mask changing into a surprised expression. Did Popee seriously just said he could bake his anger away? Well that would be perfect! Such great opportunity! He quickly got out from the behind the chair and nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a great therapy! How about making a nice sweet pie that we can bring over to the neighbors?”

The scientist didn’t bother the request and hurried up to dig through the cupboards after all the ingredients he needed at the moment. Well to be fair, a pie would be perfect to bake at the moment. They had plenty of peaches now since Popee preferred them over apples at the moment. A peach pie sounded great. He almost immediately started baking and preparing the dough while Kedamono observed him with a wagging tail. He was sitting on a chair turned backwards, resting his paws on the back rest.

Popee started his new therapy with a lot of mumbling and low growling but after a moment his mood got better and happier. He even hummed a little as he sliced up the peaches. This is what he needed. A calm and gentle therapy to help him get the last of his anger under control was perfect. Baking often put Popee in a good mood but it hadn’t always been easy since Kedamono often stole his goodies or ruined the paste or dough by tasting it during its preparation.

“You’ll stay over there, right?” Popee frowned as he looked up at the wolf while pausing from slicing the peaches. He didn’t want Kedamono to try to sneak a taste before the pie was done. Kedamono nodded while nervously shaking his paws in front of him.

“Yeah yeah! Don’t worry. I’m not taking the risk to get on your nerves while you’re in a good mood.” He said while his mask showing a smiling expression. He waited patiently through the whole baking process, listening to Popee’s gentle humming as he carefully baked his pie. He then held up his paw into the air as if he was asking for permission to ask another question.

The striped dressed blonde simply shrugged ad nodded as he kept forming the dough. “Yes, you can talk.”

“Sorry to bother you but…” Kedamono could stop his tail from wagging and his jaw dripping of saliva. “M-may I make a request?”

“Popee gently glared at him, a smile was forming on his lips. “You want to lick the spoon?”

“Well yes!” He nodded. “But it wasn’t what I wanted to ask for. Do you remember those nut meringues you made for my birthday?”

“Sure thing, But please don’t steal all the hazelnuts before I’ve started baking…”

“I promise nothing~"

\---

Later, Kedamono was finally getting what he wanted. The two mates was now standing outside the neighbors door. Popee was holding the pie in his hands, feeling awfully annoyed with the situation. He really didn’t want to visit these new people but finally gave in for Kedamono’s sake. Kedamono on the other hand was very excited. They rang on the doorbell and waited for the answer. Kedamono almost flinched as he noticed how much Popee was frowning at the moment. “Popee? Can you try to look a little happy?”

Popee glared at him in the corner of his eye before slowly turned his frown up a little. He wasn’t really looking happy but it was better than nothing. Kedmaono had even convinced him to leave the lab coat at home. The striped shirt and the red frames made him look cute and perfect to mingle, even though he didn’t wanted to. Well, at least the mingle part. “…This is a bad idea, Keda.”

“You’re just nervous. Just relax, smile and everything will be fine.” Kedamono smiled at him. Soon his ears twitched as the door opened and the young woman of the couple met them with a light greeting. While the wolf was excited the scientist bit his lip roughly. This wouldn’t end well.

 ---

“I lack words to describe how angry I am…” Kedamono mumbled as he shoved another spoonful of peach pie into his mouth. Just as Popee had thought they’re new neighbors were rude and dumb. Popee sighed and shook his head, a gentle smile was formed on his lips. Kedamono gave him a glare that stated that he didn’t want to hear any mocking at the moment. He had suffered enough already.

“You know, Keda. I hate to tell you I told you so but-“

“You told me so! I get it! But how in the world could you have known they WERE cheap dog haters!?” He yelled, spitting crumbs all over the table. Popee weren’t late with wiping them away with the dish cloth he had picked up on the way over to the table.

“I didn’t. It was just a guess.” He chuckled.

“…Just by looking through their garbage huh?” The wolf sighed as he stabbed the spoon into the pie. “Those damn racists! One thing is for sure! I won’t let our kid anywhere near those monsters! How could they even live with themselves!? I just want to-“ Kedamono growled angry while he changed mask after mask. Each expression being more disturbing after the other. He quickly stopped growling as he felt Popee leaning over him, wrapping his arms around him. While feeling the gentle rub on his back he began humming a little in pleasure.

“You know… I kinda miss the old man. Even if his cat always stared at us while we were mating.” Popee said while rubbing his chin against Kedamono’s shoulder. The wolf couldn’t agree more on that.

“Yeah… He was a pain in the ass but at least he accepted who we were.” Kedamono leaned forward and started munching on the edge of the pie tray. There was still pie left in it but the wolf seemed a little down at the moment. This made Popee feel a pain through his chest. Watching his mate hurt was horrible! No one was allowed to hurt Kedamono! Except Popee himself!

The old habits and mind of Popee was taking form in side him. He wanted to smash something or blow it up. He threw a hatful eye at the neighbor’s house before his eyes fell on their mailbox.

A wide smile was formed on his face, almost similar to his famous devil grin. He quickly placed a kiss on Kedamono’s head before humming all happily. “Wait here. I’ll be right back. Oh!” He gently placed his hands on the wolf’s cheeks and gently turned it to face the window. “Look over there for a while.” Popee then hurried out of the kitchen and began searching for a few items.

Kedamono could hear how Popee was making noises but remained in the position he was put in. After a while he heard the door open and slam shut in the hallway, soon spotting Popee in the garden happily waving at him. Kedamono then noticed the sledgehammer in his mate’s hand. Almost spitting out the leftover crumbs in his mouth he stared at the pink dressed blonde, happily making his way over to the neighbor house.

With a wide smile Popee began to swing the hammer backwards aiming at the mailbox. Then with a smash it hit the metal box, making it fly across the neighbors garden. Kedamono could spot the couple pull away the curtains and staring out through the window in shock as they heard all the noise from the outside. Almost immediately the wolf felt better and slammed his paw into the table as he enjoyed the view of the couples shocked expressions.

Popee didn’t seem to have any guilt or problems with vandalizing the area at all.  He didn’t have any plans on it either but the question was, what should he do this time? The mailbox was just a beginning but what more could he do to prove a point and revenge? Before he happily could make up his mind he trip toes over the grass and used the hammer to hit the mailbox on the lawn. It flew right across the air and right through the window where the couple stood. Popee couldn’t help but laugh happily as he waved at the now terrified neighbors hiding behind the broken glass.

Not ending the welcome greeting yet, the scientist dug into his pockets and pulled out something that looked like colorful balls. Kedamono titled his head a little excited now. Was Popee going to juggle all of sudden? It was then it hit him! Those weren’t normal juggling balls, they were explosive confetti balls that Popee had made himself on his spare time. The only reason he made them was for boring days or simply to get a laugh.

“Welcome to the neighborhood!” Popee happily shouted as he threw a red bright ball in the couple’s direction. The ball hit the window frame and exploded in a loud bang and colored confetti flew all over the place. The blonde happily kept throwing colorful balls around that exploded loudly, leaving confetti and scaring the couple even more.

During his crazy performance, which gave such excitement and fun, he noticed the garden to its fullest. The neighbors had fruit trees! The old man who lived there before rarely took care of the garden, letting it overgrow and rot away. But these new people had cleared it from weeds, dirt and old flowers, allowing the garden to be fully exposed and shown. New plants and flowers had been planted as well around the house area as well, but it was the trees that caught his eye. They and cherries, apples and lemons! A whole fruit stand!

Happily he hopped over to the window where the couple was hiding in fear and shock as he came closer. The couple hugged each other, staring at their neighbor while shaking. The blonde wore a smile, wide and crazy as he leaned forward, looking through the broken glass. “Oh! Just before I leave… Those trees of yours, would you mind if I came by to ‘borrow’ some fruit this summer?”

With throats tied with fear the couple couldn't do much but nod in response. 

Kedamono happily wagged his tail as he watched the whole thing from inside of the kitchen. He felt so lucky to have Popee on his side. He happily munched down the rest of the pie, now feeling much better. With some luck they wouldn’t get reported again.


	8. No escaping the sun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some damn updates on my stories! 
> 
>  
> 
> I like Papi <3

A week had passed since the neighbors got a taste of Popee’s welcome. They had hid in panic from the two ever since that day and every time Popee or Kedamono walked outside to get the newspaper, they fled inside and avoided eye contact. It didn’t bother the two mates at all. Popee had felt perfect ever since he got to get his anger and energy out during that little welcome act. He held his word about coming over to pick fruit from their trees. A few baskets filled with fruit were stacked on the kitchen counter. They mostly ate some for breakfast or a snack and Popee did bake some as well. He made a wonderful lemon pie a few days ago and it made Kedamono happily and greedily devoured it.

Yet now, the scientist seemed rather down. He had barley eaten, talked or even had any energy to do anything. He mostly sat on the couch, gently rubbing hit belly almost as if he was looking for something, or listening after something. It had been a rather nervous time for Kedamono. Popee even acted angry whenever the wolf tried to ask him what was wrong.

It was almost as if he was trying to hide something. He even wanted to go on the latest check up by himself. This was making Kedamono frustrated. They we’re in this together and he wanted to support his mate to the fullest. Popee was again sitting on the couch, quietly watching TV. He had been listening to his belly with the help from a stethoscope. He was listening after noises from the baby.

Whenever the wolf asked him about the baby or talked about the future, Popee became quite. It was almost as if he didn’t care or wanted to talk about it at all. Of course it was probably just a result of the hormone change he went through, but if it was something else he should feel safe to tell his mate. Kedamono tried to lay low and give Popee some space but he weren’t sure if it was the right thing. He kept thinking about what was wrong as he slowly leaned over the couch, gently looking at his mate. Popee was silently watching TV while moving his hand over his belly. He was sure that he should be able to hear or feel something by now.

“Are you alright?” Kedamono asked gently. “You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

“I’m fine, Keda.” Popee answered without looking at him. His hand was still on his belly, carefully switching places now and then.

“Do you think something’s wrong with the baby?” Kedamono was now feeling worried and his ears fell back. He hoped that Popee would tell him in that case. The scientist didn’t answer as he quickly reached for the remote and changed the channel. A cartoon show came up and Popee leaned back against the couch better. The mask on Kedamono changed into a calm expression. “Taking my advice?”

“Yeah. You said I should watch cartoons instead of criminal drama, right?” Popee sighed and moved his hand from his belly up to his neck instead. He was stiff as crazy and began rubbing it while groaning. Kedamono almost immediately took action and placed his paws on Popee’s shoulders.

“You want a nice back rub?” He asked while wagging his tail.

“Oh please yes! I think I’m dying…” Popee answered with a deep groan.

“Then I’ll do what I can.” The wolf answered gently as he began rubbing Popee’s stiff shoulders and neck. The scientist weren’t kidding when he said he was stiff, he must have been suffering for a while now. Popee groaned as several cracking noises was heard as Kedamono rubbed his shoulders harder.

“Urghhh… I really need to get out more.” The scientist groaned loudly as the wolf’s paws grabbed a handful of his stiff muscles. He sat up better and took a few deep breaths before leaning his head forwards. He then quickly hissed as Kedamono’s paws just rubbed over a tensed area on his neck. “Arrghh! Damn…”

“Geez… You’re really tense! How much tension have you been carrying around lately?” Kedamono asked as he pressed harder against the tough muscles. He received another deep groan for answer. It was getting hard to keep the massage going smoothly since Popee started to squirm around. “…And it might be easier if you could sit still, you know?”

“Yeah I know! Urgh!” Popee groaned louder and tilted his head, making his neck give out a crack. “I think I slept on my head funny… Or it’s just my usual luck to get bad luck.”

“C’mon, You’re just tense. You’ve been working too much and need more rest.” Kedamono gently patted his back with a wide smile.

“Rest!?” Popee snapped. “I don’t do anything else! And I’m so bored with it- Ouch! Hngg! Hmmm…” He then suddenly felt better as Kedamono hit the right spot on his neck to ease up the tension. He leaned forward and relaxed, enjoying the massage to the fullest.

“Finally getting relaxed?” Kedamono happily asked as he gently stroked Popee over the hair with one paw. If Popee was a cat he would probably be purring by now. Instead he was humming in satisfaction by the treatment he received. For a moment his mind went blank of worried and problems.

The sounds from the TV in the background and the noises from Kedamono’s soft panting were helping him a lot. The only thing missing now was a warm cup of tea. Kedamono leaned down and rested his chin on Popee’s shoulder. “Something tells me it’ll be spa night tonight.” He softly whispered into his mate’s ear.

“Oh you bet.” The scientist answered without hesitating. A spa night would be perfect to ease any tension. Maybe he could paint his toenails as well. It always made him happy or kept him distracted.

“If it’s what you want then I’ll be more than pleased to help you out. Besides, I like face masks.” Kedamono said while his tail started to wag quickly. He remembered how he made Popee enjoy spa treatment just as much as he. It was also great since he could remove his mask a little more often. Kedamono was used to his mask and even liked it, but sometimes it was better letting your face breathe. He even came to think of that he always used lemon slices for his facial masks while Popee used strawberries or apples. Not that effective if he could be honest. Perhaps they should use cucumbers like everyone else.

Also since Popee weren’t really enjoying apples at the moment they were probably out of question anyway. Perhaps orange slices could work. And why was he even thinking about different kinds of fruit and vegetables that would go well with a mud mask!? Well, perhaps he was a little overworked and tensed himself. With everything lately with the mood swings, unexpected visitors and new neighbors he could use some time alone with Popee. Just the two of them, alone and relaxed. Yes! That was exactly what they needed!

 It was almost a shame that Popee couldn’t drink wine in his state. If he could, Kedamono would have prepared a lovely evening for them both with wine and candles. A little cheesy perhaps but it always worked to make Popee in a great mood. He loved the romantic acts and attention! Yet he weren’t really a fan of romantic movies. Well, TV and real life were two completely different things after all. Popee sighed gently and leaned back his head, resting his head against the couch back. He locked his eyes in Kedamono’s and smirked. “Come here.”

Kedamono flinched and leaned down to kiss him. As soon as their mouth touched is was almost a little spark between them, or in fact there was a spark. They both flinched and jerked back, staring at each other in shock. They had in fact been hit by some static electricity. As they stared at each other in silence, the same joke popped up in their heads. In the count of three they called it out with a chuckle.

“Quite shocking, huh!? We still got the spark!”

They shared a great laugh together after that. The tension finally broke and the bad energy was tossed aside. Popee lifted his arm and wrapped it around Kedamono’s neck. He then pulled him down for a kiss. It was followed by another kiss and then another. The wolf leaned down better over the scientist, stealing kiss after kiss. Popee was giggling in glee as he felt the wolf’s tongue hitting him over the lips. He needed this affection more than anything.

Suddenly a noise was heard from the hallway and made the two love birds froze in their action. They stayed silent as they listened after the noise and then realized it was the doorbell. Kedamono’s ears twitched and he quickly looked in the hallways direction. Seriously!? He then looked down at Popee who seemed just as confused as him. “Don’t tell me that you invited your sister again…”

“No, I didn’t.” Popee shook his head, sitting up better. “I’m not expecting any visitors. Are you?”

“Nope. And it can’t be Eepop or Onomadek either.” The wolf gently patted his paws over the couch back, he was even tapping his foot into the floor. “…unless it’s the neighbors.”

“I thought we scared them off for good.” Popee ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh well, maybe it’s some girl scouts selling cookies.”

“Well that would be something!” Kedamono suddenly became rather optimistic about that thought. Oh well, whoever came to visit shouldn’t be left waiting. Kedamono slowly headed out in the hall while Popee turned the TV off and cleared off some dishes from the couch table. As soon as Kedamono opened the door and faced the visitor his mask turned into a blank stare in shock. A familiar face, dark blue eyes and a mustache caught his eyes. Kedamono’s tail slowly hid between his legs and his throat got all dry.

The reason why was not because he was afraid of the person standing in front of him, it was Popee’s reaction he feared. It was in fact Papi himself standing in the doorway with a gentle smile. He was not wearing his performer suit of course and was more civil dressed. Kedamono couldn’t even make a noise out of his shock. Without even hesitating he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, covering it with his body. He had to think fast now. Alright, so Papi came for a visit. Now! This was not good! Not good at all.

“Kedamono! Who was it?” Popee called from the living room, luckily unaware about the unexpected visitor. Kedamono cleared his throat and nervously thought about a way to save the situation.

“N-no one special, Popee! Just some kids playing pranks!” He shouted back as calmly as he could. He then took another deep breath and quickly turned to face the door. He leaned against it and listened carefully if Papi was still there, of course he felt awfully rude and stupid. He couldn’t hear anything and the doorbell wasn’t ringing. Perhaps the coast was clear and Papi would get the hint.

He sighed in relief and turned around only to get the shock of his life as Papi was standing behind him. The older clown simply shook his head in disappointment while Kedamono switch between looking at Papi and then at the door. He even had to open the door again to make sure that he was seeing right. Of course Papi always pulled tricks like these back at the circus but the wolf had never gotten used to it. He stared at Papi with a confused expression on his mask. “How do you do that!?”

“Not a very polite way to welcome guests, Kedamono.” Papi smiled gently at him. Kedamono let his eyes wander over the older man. He looked so different without his suit on. Of course he had seen the man without that sun themed outfit but it was always so different for Kedamono. However the clothes Papi had chosen instead were almost the same colors though, yellow and purple. A T-shirt with purple edges for example and also seeing his black shoulder length hair was not very often either. A few silver gray hairs could be seen through it but it didn’t stop Papi from looking fabulous as usual. Damn the years were nice to him.

It was the same for Popee as well. The guy was 27 but still looked ten years younger. Oh well, no time to be thinking about that now! He had to think about a way to save his own skin! He couldn’t even remember the last time they even met Papi in person, but he remembered clearly how Popee would react if he saw his father here! This was NOT what Popee needed at the moment. He needed peace and quiet.

“Kedamono! I was thinking we could-“ Popee called out as he entered the hallway. He was probably going to bring up a suggestion for dinner. Kedamono clenched his paws together as if he was praying for help at this very moment. Popee suddenly froze in shock as his eyes fell on the unexpected visitor in front of Kedamono. “P-papa!?”

“Popee, sweetheart! How are you doing?” Papi happily held out his arms, approaching his son who shook his head in protest. Without bothering about the younger man’s whining Papi wrapped his arms around his son. Both Kedamono and Popee flinched in shock as they thought about the baby. Luckily Papi didn’t hug that hard. When he was done with the hug he leaned back and moved his hands up to place them on Popee’s cheeks. He squeezed them gently as he acted like a person speaking to his pet.

This of course frustrated Popee as hell and in anger he slapped away Papi’s hands. “Well, I WAS fine until you showed up…”

“Oh that’s not very nice, Popee.” His father tilted his head with a sad expression. “I wanted to see you so badly and you’re not even happy to see me?”

“I didn’t even invite you! Why would I even-“ Popee growled. He felt ready to fire up and give his father a piece of his mind. Luckily Kedamono hurried over to him and calmed him down the best he could.

“He has a point there, Papi. Sure it’s a surprise to see you but couldn’t you have called before?” Kedamono frowned. He had his paws placed him Popee’s arms, gently stroking them as he spoke.

“Well, I’ve tried to call you but you didn’t answer.” Papi shrugged as he looked at his son.

“And WHAT does THAT tell you!?” Popee snapped. Kedamono was holding him back the best as he could.

“That it was no point in wasting more time in waiting.” Papi smiled gently. “It was better just to come over. I’ve been rather worried for you after all.”

“Worried? Why would you be worried?” Kedamono felt rather confused about that. He gently patted Popee on the back as a reminder to keep calm. “Is it because we didn’t answer your Christmas cards?”

“Oh nonono. Nothing like that. I had a talk with Marifa not long ago and she said you weren’t feeling quite alright. It made me worried sick and it must be true since you do look a little pale. ” Papi said while slowly picking up his bag. Kedamono and Popee looked at each other in silence. Did Marifa tell on them? The wolf felt a growl coming on as he thought about it. That little brat…

“Well as you can see I’m fine! Now leave!” Popee glared at him. He wanted his father to leave as soon as possible. Whenever he was around Popee felt stressed and nervous.

“Oh don’t be like that. I’m not staying forever. I just want to see my family, that’s all. And I’ll be the one to judge how you feel, Popee. I’m your father after all.” Papi happily said while walking past the two and observed the area. Popee started to bite into the arm on his shirt, holding back a scream.

Kedamono gently tried to keep his stress under control. He gently took him aside and kept his voice low. “Please, Popee. It’ll be fine. He won’t be here for too long.”

Popee didn’t listen and pushed Kedamono out of his way. He marched up to his father, ready to yell at him. Papi, who was facing his back to him, turned around and smiled widely. “You’ve got a lovely décor! I always knew you had a good taste in furniture, Popee.”

Popee became a little taken by this and forgot what he wanted to say. Suddenly he felt a poke in his belly and realized that Papi was in deed poking at his stomach. He slapped the hand away almost immediately. “Quit it!”

“My… You seem to have put on a few pounds.” Papi said while rubbing his chin a little while observing his son’s figure. “Oh well, it’s nothing a little yoga can’t fix. Did you fall behind after leaving the circus?”

Popee was now blushing in anger, gently wrapping his arms around his stomach. Who the hell did Papi think he was!? Barge in and acting like he owned the place!? Popee soon noticed how the purple wolf was heading slowly to the door, almost as if he was escaping. Popee frowned and cleared his throat quickly making Kedamono stop on the spot. “Keda? Where are you going..?”

Kedamono, who felt the tension in the room getting thicker felt like getting some fresh air before hell broke loose. He gulped before turning around, a nervous smile formed on his lip. “Oh! Well, you might not believe it but I just received a call from work and they need me at the moment. So I’ll be heading off and-“

“It’s Saturday, Kedamono… And you’re free today…” Popee hissed coldly.

Kedamono only shrugged and nodded. “I know! Isn’t it just sad? Well but if I got to go I got go-“ He was cut off when he felt a tight grip was made around his tail and soon felt a rough pull.

Popee tightened up the grip and growled at him between his teeth. “If you walk out that door, I promise I’ll skin you alive and wear the fur during Christmas…”

Kedamono gulped loudly, his mask changing between a terrified and then back to a happy expression. He happily clapped his paws together and nodded. With that, Popee turned to Papi again. He was getting ready to yell again but Papi cut him off by pulling out a box from his bag. Popee froze in his action again now staring at the colorful box in Papi’s hand. The older man happily tilted his head. “I suppose you still have that sweet tooth left. I brought some lemon muffins.”

Popee glared at him in silence before he looked at the box again. He pointed at it with a quick gesture and gave Papi a suspicious look. “Did you make them yourself?”

“No, I bought them. YOU are the chef in the family.” He smiled.

“…You may stay.” Popee mumbled. He then quickly pointed his finger at his father with a serious look on his face. “For a moment that is!” Papi simply nodded, completely understanding his son, and got ready to head towards the kitchen. Popee blocked the way as quickly as a lightning, shaking his head. “NOT THE KITCHEN!”

Papi stared at him with a confused look on his face. “Why not?” Popee had to figure out a good explanation without sounding too crazy. He was afraid that Papi would find the picture on the fridge. With a slight panic in his eyes he turned his head, looking at Kedamono. The wolf was just as worried as him.

“Because… Because Kedamono would like to take care of everything! He enjoys being in the kitchen and I’ve been given him a lot of good lessons in cooking! So we could go to the living room while Kedamono prepares the tea.” He nervously delivered the words to his father as tried to make him follow him out of the hallway. Papi however didn’t seem to be moved so easily. He quickly turned towards the kitchen again, heading into its direction. Kedamono quickly threw himself in front of the man, holding out his arms, blocking the way.

“As Popee said, I’ll take care of it!” A nervous expression appeared on his mask as the old one fell of as it changed. He reached for the box of treats, grabbing it out of Papi’s hands. “Just wait in the living room and I’ll prepare the tea!” He quickly shooed them of before he backed into the kitchen. Popee grabbed his father by the arm and began pulling him long towards the living room area. The older man protested as he was pulled off but the others didn’t matter, they just wanted to prevent him from seeing the picture on the fridge.

Papi was pushed down on the couch as soon as they reached the living room. Popee weren’t exactly happy but sat down in the chair next to the couch, signing deeply as he sunk into the soft cushions. This stress was making him feel ill… After a few more deep breaths he opened his eyes, only to find his father observing him with a worried expression. The blonde rolled his eyes before he sat up better, softly running his fingers through his hair. “Now… Why are you REALLY here?”

“As I simply said before, I’m worried about you.” The older man gently leaned forward, resting his elbows in his lap. His dark blue eyes gently wandered around the room before they stopped on his son, showing a sign of curiosity as well. “Also, it would be nice to get an update on your new lifestyle. You haven’t answered any of my letters or calls. I really don’t see why I can’t visit my family.”

“Of course you’re allowed to visit us!” Popee spat as he sat up with a quick gesture. He felt a twitch in his eye out of irritation. “But NOT NOW! This is a VERY bad time to visit us! I need ore peace and quiet than before!”

“…Do you have the flu?” Papi mumbled to himself without even listening to his son’s angry yelling. He had heard every single word of course but ended up not bothering about more than Popee’s body language. It was something about it that was awfully familiar. It almost brought back memories from the time when… He shook his head when a voice right next to his ear burst out in a loud yell.

“Are you even listening to me!? I said this is a very bad timing, Papa! You can stay for tea but then I want you to leave. I’m sick!” Popee snapped his fingers in front of his father’s face as he yelled.

Papi didn’t seem to even care about it. He knew very well what a temper his son had and this was nothing new. Popee suddenly felt a pain running through his head and quickly placed his hand on his forehead. Headache… He never had troubles with headache since he left the circus, it was a relief to get away from that stressful life. He now remembered why he was so happy to get away from there in the first place. It was never a problem to perform, it was the feeling of making his father proud that made him the nervous and angry wreck he were back then. He took another deep breath and swallowed loudly, his throat had gotten all dry by the pain. “A-as I said…. I’m sick.”

“I can see that, Popee. I’m not blind. Something tells me you need a relaxing hobby.” His father smiled warmly at him. “It works for me.”

“What?” Popee slowly shook his head and made an expression that clearly said ‘what the hell are you talking about’ without words. In the next moment his father leaned down to pick up the handbag standing on the floor next to his feet. Popee hadn’t even noticed that one until now. After opening it and digging for a while his father pulled out a knitting set and a few colorful balls of yarn. Along with them was something that seemed to be the beginning of a scarf but Popee weren’t sure. He always knew that his father knitted but he didn’t know it was his relaxing hobby of all things.

After leaning back more comfortably, Papi started knitting on the scarf while nodding happily. “It’s very relaxing and soothing for the soul. You should give it a try, my cupcake.”

“…Don’t ever call me that again.” Popee frowned at him as he could feel a certain craving for cake coming on. Luckily his father brought muffins along with him. A soft silence came over then as they listened to the clock ticking and the sound of Kedamono working the kitchen. As a reflex Popee moved his hand over his belly, gently feeling and listening while the silence were still there. He waited. He began chewing on his lower lip while staring in front of him with a blank stare.

This of course brought attention from Papi who noticed his behavior, it had him worried a lot. “Popee? Are you-“

“Here we are! Lemon muffins and blueberry tea for everyone.” Kedamono suddenly yelped as he placed the tray on the table in front of them. He tried to hide the fact that his paws were shaking and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, he panted heavily as well. If he could sweat like a human it would drip all over the place by now. With a quick gesture he sat down on the other side of the couch, another mask fell off as he changed expression. The wolf had hid the picture in one of the drawers in panic, it was the first thing he could think about. With some luck nothing would happen. He reached for the teapot and slowly poured up some tea for all of them.

Kedamono silently stuffed his jaw full of the treat as his eyes switched between Popee and Papi. Popee was gently rubbing his belly in silence while listening to the gentle noise from his father’s knitting. The silence was getting a little uncomfortable in Kedamono’s eyes, or ears, and decided to break it as soon as possible. He didn’t want Popee to snapped out of nowhere and make a scene in his delicate state. He wasn’t sure if Popee could have a miscarriage since he didn’t have a womb, but he sure as hell wouldn’t take any risks.

“So… Papi! I see that you’re still knitting.” The wolf asked as he cleared his throat after swallowing down his muffin. A warm and gentle smile met him from the senior clown. Papi nodded as he continued knitting on the colorful work in his hands, it only grew longer and longer in a slow rate.

“Why yes I do, Kedamono. It’s such a relaxing hobby after all. To think what lovely items I’ve created during the years and the negative emotions it saved me from.” He chuckled gently. A low grunt was heard from the blonde in the chair next to him. Popee didn’t seem amused at all about that, he only felt like his father was rubbing something in his face like always. It didn’t stop the two older ones to keep up a conversation.

“You know, we did keep all the clothes you sent us for Christmas and birthdays.” Kedamono chuckled. It was indeed true that Papi sent them knitted clothes he made during his free time. At first Popee threw most of them into the closet without even trying them on, but later he used some when the weather was getting colder. One of his, if he could even call it that, favorites was a red knitted jumper with a big pink heart on the front. He often wore it during the winter and even on Christmas. As much as he liked it he would never admit it to his father.

“Oh is that so? How happy it makes me, if you want anything special don’t hesitate to give me a request.” A gentle smile remained on Papi’s lips as he kept on knitting. Kedamono carefully kept an eye on his mate to see his reactions. Popee seemed completely lost in his own thoughts to even bother the others at the moment. The scent of the tea felt so much stronger to him than before and it actually help him relax during this situation. As soon as the tea time was over it would be him and Kedamono again.

It was almost as if Papi could read his son’s mind at this very moment because all of sudden he took a small break from his knitting, letting the yarn test in his lap before he spoke. “Boys, I was thinking about staying for a few days.”

The reaction from the couple was well expected. Kedamono who just grabbed another mouth full of muffin spat out the crumbs over the table while Popee looked as if he just woke up from a coma and saw this room for the very first time, with a little hint of panic. The wolf coughed a bit to get rid of the annoying crumbs stuck in his throat while he waved his paw in front of them. When he finally got the speech back he lowered his ears and gulped, nervously looking at Papi. “I-I don’t think that it’s a very good idea. You see we’re in a situation where we need peace and quiet.”

“Oh I won’t make much noise. I just want to spend some quality time with you.” Papi happily replied. Kedamono continued to shake his head and paws in front of him. He needed to save this before Popee had an outburst.

“Don’t even think about it!” Popee yelled as he sat up better in his chair. The blonde was trying to keep his voice and temper down, working hard to stay calm. He didn’t want to make a scene but it was not easy when his father’s presence made him nervous as hell! Suddenly a moment of silence hit the room and Popee had to think for a while. It was not about the idea of his father staying but something else. “…Papa.”

“Yes dear?” Papi smiled and nodded at his son. Popee didn’t bother much about it but bit his lip as he thought.

“How did you get here?” Popee raised a brow as he awaited the answer. Kedamono had to admit that he was confused but it slowly crawled up to his mind what his mate meant.

Papi simply smiled and shrugged. “With Paola of course. How else?”

“W-wait! She’s here too!?” Kedamono burst out as he placed his paws on the table. He stood up at the same quick rate as Popee did from his chair. “W-where is she!?”

“On the garage driveway of course. There was plenty of space so it shouldn’t be a problem for her.” Papi slowly kept knitting.

“Not for HER of course!” Popee yelled out in anger as he reacted in panic and rushed out of the living room towards the kitchen, almost slamming himself again the window. Just as his father said, the familiar elephant car was parked on the driveway. She was also enjoying the flowers in the garden, happily munching them down one by one.

“DAMMIT!” Popee shouted so loud that both Kedamono and Papi flinched in shock as they heard the racket from the kitchen. They could then hear Popee curse and stumble out in the hallway and slamming the door open. Papi sighed and turned his head, looking over the couch, calling for his son not to make a scene. Kedamono flinched and hurried up after his mate. He told Papi stop wait and hurried out of the room after Popee.

“YOU STUPID, THICKHEADED CIRCUS DIVA! STAY AWAY FROM MY TULIPS!!!” The scientist was shouting in anger as he ran up to the elephant, stomping his feet into the ground. He acted just the way towards her as he had done in his past, like a spoiled little brat. Paola however didn’t seem to even bother about him and continued to pick the flowers with her trunk. The earth was tossed ad spread all over the garden and the decorated rocks were out of place. Popee bit his lip in both anger and panic as he watched it. He had worked so hard to make it the way he wanted, not to mention the tulips he had grown with big patience.

Most of them were red, white and yellow but he even grew a few special one that were purple, pink ad black. As soon as she reached for the black ones he snapped at her again. “Don’t you dare… YOU HEAR ME!?” Popee made a threatening gesture against the huge car, pointing his finger at her. The elephant frowned behind her lashes and ripped out another flower, showing it into her mouth. This made the scientist shiver with anger as he could hear the snapping and munching from the tulips getting squished inside the elephant’s mouth.

“THAT’S IT!” Popee yelled as he was about to throw himself over the car with his fists ready to punch her. Luckily a pair of strong, fur covered arms wrapped themselves around his waist, holding him back. Kedamono made sure not to press against his belly too much as he gently pulled Popee away from Paola. Popee began struggling and hissing at the car, trying to get to her. The wolf sighed and tried to talk sense into him. He couldn’t blame Popee for being angry as he watched the ruined garden. All the hard work they had put into it to make their house look even nicer was all gone.

“Calm down, Popee! I know it’s sad but please calm down. It’s not good for you.” Kedamono said as he gently patted his mate on the back. Popee was panting heavily through his teeth as he tried to control his emotions. He and his father’s pet/car had never been on good terms with each other. Sometimes they had managed to get along but that was very rare. Kedamono felt his grip around Popee slip and in the blink of an eye he was free. With a strong gesture Popee flew forward and kicked his foot into Paola’s side. It made the elephant car shake and move to the side a step. She turned her head, staring at him with the same anger he was showing her.

Both of them seemed to be getting into a fight right on the driveway, scientist vs elephant! The poor wolf had to step between them as soon as he noticed Paola lifted her trunk, getting ready to slam it down onto Popee’s head. He raised his paws to stop her but ended up getting hit instead. One of his masks flew across the ground as the trunk slammed down on his head, he even bit his tongue as his jaw slammed shut. Kedamono’s tail went between his legs and a whine began coming from him as he gently rubbed his aching head. This of course angered Popee even more. He glared at the car and snapped. “Isn’t it enough that you ruin my flowers!? Now you’re ruining my family as well!?”

Once again the trunk came down flying on them, but this time it didn’t hit a head this time. Popee managed to stop it and wrap his arm around it to hold it in place. He then leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressing against each other. They were now glaring at each other in silence until Popee broke it. “Now listen here, lady… I’m fed up by your sassy attitude and mean ways. I admit I was mean to you in the past but I had my reasons! But I’ve grown and become a better person so don’t you dare at like this at MY house! If you can’t act nice and decent than you better take a hike with my dad with you!! Do you hear me out!?”

Paola frowned even more at the sound of Popee’s annoying voice echoing in her ears. It was hard and ten time more for her since her ears were so big! She managed to yank her trunk out of his grip and was already planning another attack on him when a strange feeling hit her. Her eyes opened up more and she even tilted her head a little. Her stare made him calm down a little himself and he felt a gentle bump from her trunk in his side. Kedamono slowly got back up on his legs, gently shaking his head to get rid of the remaining pain. He carefully noticed that the two were staring at each other without moving.

Popee then slowly turned to face the wolf, making a gesture to ask him to leave. At first it confused Kedamono how calm yet nervous Popee seemed. The scientist sighed and turned to Kedamono, gently placing his hands on his cheeks. “Can you please go back inside and entertain Papa? Please?” Kedamono changed his mask into a confused then worried expression. When he was met with a calm smile from Popee it changed back into a normal and calm expression, he then nodded and turned back to enter the house. When the wolf was gone and the door closed behind him Popee saw his chance. He turned to Paola again with wide eyes and put his hands together. “You know… don’t you?”

In silence she blinked a few times and observed him behind her lashes. He took it as a yes. Paola wasn’t stupid and she was female as well! Perhaps she had a sixth sense for these sort of things. Popee knew that animals, and in Paola’s case, half animals could tell when people were pregnant. He gently sighed and nervously looked down at his feet. He almost looked like a guilty child that had done a bad thing. By surprise he felt Paola’s trunk gently bump onto his head, then gently stroked him over the back of his head. Was she comforting him? After he had dared to look up at her and begin a new conversation with her.

“Please don’t say anything to Papa! I’m begging you. I don’t know how well you two understand each other or so but please keep this a secret. You can help yourself to what’s left I the garden, I don’t care about that. I even got baskets full of fruit you can have while staying here just don’t say anything. Please?” Popee pleaded as he was still getting comfort pats from Paola. She simply stared at him in silence before she nodded slowly. This gave Popee some hope and for a moment he forgot what was really bugging him at the very moment. It wasn’t a problem that Papi and Paola were visiting, well a little but it wasn’t the main problem. Very gently he lifted up his hand, placing it on her forehead and gently began stroking it. “I know we never really got along in the past and that we sort of hated each other… But you know what? You’re pretty alright and sweet. When you feel like it.”

Meanwhile, Papi and Kedamono kept on a pretty normal conversation in the living room, sharing old memories from the past. Luckily Papi didn’t seem to ask about or suspected anything about their situation and continued sharing memories in the conversation. It also took away a lot of tension from the purple wolf. Kedamono also tried to remember if they locked the room for the future nursery and put away most of the things connected to a future baby. He also knew how Papi could be when his father instincts kicked in and if he would find out about it all he would move in for sure… While killing time with the past Kedamono tapped his claws into the table, waiting for Popee to return. He hadn’t heard any yelling or smashing from the outside so it appeared that Popee and Paola weren’t fighting at least.

Suddenly a sound from the door was heard through the hallways, meaning that Popee was back in the house. He closed the front door after him before heading back into the living room. Without facing him a gentle hum was heard from Papi as he asked his son how it went. “Welcome back, Popee. I hope you didn’t mess Paola up again.”

“No… For your information I didn’t.” Popee frowned, glaring at his father in the corner of his eye. With gentle steps he walked back to the chair but instead of sitting down he stopped behind it, leaning forward and rested his elbows on the armchairs back. Another slight shot of pain flew across his stomach area, making him twitch a little but he kept a straight face on. Kedamono munched down another muffin without much else to say and Papi continued knitting.

“Well that’s wonderful. It seems like you finally matured a little.” He hummed to himself. He then turned to Kedamono with a calm glare. “…But both of you boys still have terrible manners. Kedamono, please wipe your mouth.” Kedamono flinched and quickly wiped some crumbs off around his jaws.

Popee rolled his eyes and started to tap his foot into the floor.“ Whatever… So how long are you even staying? I need to know so I can prepare the guest room.”

“Oh don’t you worry.” Papi smiled as he looked up at his son, gently putting down the knitting set in his lap again. His fingers were getting tired anyway. “I’ll just be a few days to observe the area around you two. And don’t you worry about your daily life, you won’t even notice I’m here.”

Neither Popee or Kedamono believe that. They always noticed Papi when he was around, the guy literary asked for the attention! After finishing the tea Kedamono cleaned up after them while Popee went upstairs to prepare the guest room bed for his father. He was still angry about the fact that he was staying and mumbled to himself as he made the sheets and pillows. A new pain shit across his torso and he had to lean forwards, hugging the pillow in his arms. While groaning in silence he finished up and tossed the pillow down on the bed. Maybe he should just lock himself up in his lab for a while to get some alone time. As he headed to the door he noticed his father’s bags on the floor and frowned. With a light kick against them the fell over and some of the items inside the backpack fell out. Popee didn’t even bother to collect them and closed the door after him.

With a stiff neck and a temper that became shorter by every minute he decided to head to his room instead of the lab. He just needed to lie down for a few minutes. As soon as he stepped inside the room he and Kedamono shared and closed the door behind him it was like as if a protective bubble formed around him. He took a moment to take a few deep breaths before he headed up to the bed, gently lying down on it. The scientist stared up in the ceiling and moved around a little to find a comfortable position and by that he meant trying to fluff the pillow up.

After a few more breaths he let his right hand gently place itself on his belly, gently stroking it. It was strange how his belly didn’t get that much bigger… He knew that some pregnant woman barely got a belly at all during their pregnancy but… shouldn’t it grow at least a little bigger? It only looked like he had but on a few pounds or simply received a “beer belly” at the moment. And what was up with all these weird pains!? It felt like something was almost biting him in there. The thoughts of the clone eating him from the insides was terrifying but he kept his cool and continued stroking over his belly,

As he gently listened after a sign of a movement or heartbeat there was a knock on the door, it opened and Kedamono peeked inside. His mask had a worried expression on it. “Hey, are you alright?”

Popee simply nodded as he leaned back onto the pillow better. A smiled appeared on the wolf’s mask as he stepped inside and closed the door after him. He then yawned and stretched, groaning as a crack could be heard from him. “Urggh… You know, I’m getting tired of Papi calling me out of shape…”

“You’re not the only one… At least he doesn’t call you fat.” Popee frowned and blew his bangs out of his face. His hair was growing longer.

“But you have a reason to gain weight! I’m just… eating too much for my own good.” The wolf whined as he gently patted his belly. He then shook his head a little and sat down on the bed next to his mate. “But who cares about that, how are you feeling?” The wolf then gently put his paw on Popee’s belly as well, a wide smile was appearing on his mask. “And the little pup?”

Popee suddenly frowned and looked aside. “Good I guess…” Kedamono tilted his head and felt a little unsure about that answer. Perhaps Popee was just tired ad still angry about the fact that Papi was staying with them.

“Well that’s good.” The wolf thought for a moment as he still continued to pet his mate’s belly. “By the way, what were you doing out on the driveway? Messing with the neighbors again?”

“No. I just made a deal with Paola…” Popee shrugged a little.

Kedamono’s ears flew up and he tilted his head to the other side. “A deal? Why?”

“She knows. She’s not stupid after all.” Popee could feel Kedamono’s confused look and sighed before smiling. He then pointed at his belly. This of course made Kedamono get the hint of what he meant.

“Yeah, she’s a clever car. Elephants are very smart creatures.” He nodded. “So she won’t tell?”

“Nope, I gave her most of our fruit. You know, the ones we ‘got’ from the neighbors?” He said while blinking, his blue pretty eyes focusing on his mate.

“Oh yeah, might even be for the best. You didn’t really seem to want it anyways.” Kedamono chuckled as he gently patted Popee’s belly again. He then leaned in a little as if he wanted to place his ear against it. This made Popee flinch and quickly placed his hand onto Kedamono’s head, gently pushing him away. The wolf tilted his head and felt a bit confused about this. “Popee?”

The blonde sighed and seemed irritated, but mostly hurt for some reason. He then mumbled a little as he looked to the side. “Sorry… Just don’t want to be touched that much…”

Kedamono felt a bit worried but then a smile formed on his mask. His tail gently wagged against the bed sheet, making a bump noise. “Mood swings?”

This may not be the cause of Popee’s emotions but he decided to lie so Kedamono wouldn’t worry too much. He then chuckled and nodded. “I guess…”

“I supposed Papi is not asking it much easier for you either? He’s already trying to change decorations in the hallway… I already forgot how annoying he can be.” Kedamono smiled as he observed Popee on the bed. “I know you just said you didn’t want to be touched.. but could I get a kiss?”

Popee waited for a moment before he smiled and nodded. “Why the heck not? It always makes me feel better anyway.” He then lifted up hs arms, making gestures with his hands to get Kedamono to come closer. The wolf began wagging his tail faster and leaned in to get a warm nice kiss from his boyfriend. As soon as their lips were about to met the door flew open and Papi came in. He was holding a bunch of folded towes in his arms. Both Popee and Kedamono flinched, stopped in their action and slowly turned to the older man with death glares.

Papi however didn’t seem to bother ether about the glares or the fact that he had barged into their room without knocking. “Boys, I’m so sorry to interrupt but I just had to ask. Why don’t you iron your towels? I told you a hundred times that you should otherwise they won’t last as long as they should or stay fresh.”

Popee growled between his teeth and wanted to get up from the bed so he could kick his father’s ass. Kedamono once again had to take control over the situation. He got up from the bed, slowly walking up to Papi and sighed. “Papi… We have our own ways in OUR own house. We deal with things OUR own way. Please don’t-“

“Oh hush hush now. No need to explain or feel worry, I’ll take care of it and make it right so there’s no need to worry. I could even make dinner if you feel like-“

“DON’T!” Popee yelled from where he was lying. He then took a calming breath and sighed. “Please… Don’t go anywhere near the kitchen. I’ll fix dinner and you’ll stay out of the way.”

“Alright, as you please. I’ll just take a shower and then take another stroll around the house. I have a few ideas for your décor.” Papi smiled before he turned and headed out of the room. Kedamono then remembered the room that would become the future nursery and headed after Papi. He wanted to be sure that he didn’t saw it!

As soon as both Papi and Kedamono left the room Popee sank against the pillow and groaned deeply. He stared up in the ceiling before he mumbled to himself. “What do they say… Today’s the beginning on the rest of your life.”

\---

The next morning, with a groan he opened his eyes and stared into the same old ceiling as yesterday. For some reason it had never felt so bad to wake up… Popee gently rolled over to see if Kedamono was awake but to his surprise the purple wolf weren’t lying next to him. He hadn’t noticed him leaving or anything and rolled to the opposite direction to reach his night table. He grabbed a hold of his cellphone to see what time it was. It was around 7 and it even made Popee more confused since Kedamono rarely got out of bed before 9. Well maybe if it was a working day but it was a day off for him so… Why the hell wasn’t he in bed!?

Popee slowly at up, rubbing his eyes and yawned. Almost immediately he groaned in pain since his back was stiff and hurt like hell. After a moment of preparation he got out of bed and stretched his arms up. Might as well get up if the others were already. While trying to figure out why his mate was already up at such early hour he grabbed his favorite pink pants and slowly got them on as he kept wondering about the different morning routine going on. His thoughts were interrupted as he now noticed that he couldn’t really button his pants around the waist. “…you got to be kidding me.” Popee mumbled in anger as he looked down at his belly. He wasn’t THAT big and the pants fit fine a few days ago! He couldn’t have gained that much weight in such short time! What was up with this wired baby belly!?

In frustration he tried to button them again but it just didn’t see to work. He refused to give up however and kept tugging and pulling until the button snapped off. Popee froze on the spot, simply listening after the button that now hit the floor and for a short while rolled across it. As soon as it stopped and fell down flat it didn’t take Popee long before he leaned back his head and screamed in frustration. “SERIOUSLY!?” He then looked down on his belly, growling madly at it. “Those were my favorite pants! YOU better be worth all this!”

He stood there, glaring angrily at his belly and shut his teeth together not to scream. After a while he then sighed and decided to calm down. What was eve the point in being mad at something he brought upon himself? Maybe it would feel better with some breakfast. He decided to wear another pair of pants that fit and simply put on a shirt that wouldn’t show off his belly! Soon he needed to get new clothes… While trying to put the irritation aside he walked around the top floor, calling from Kedamono and Papi. He received no answer. Where could they be!?

Nervously he felt the familiar feeling of being alone. He HATED being alone! It made him nervous, sad and angry at the same time. He kept calling out for them as he headed down the stairs. “Kedamono! Where are you hiding you stupid ball of flu- HHNGG!” A sudden pain stabbed him in the stomach and he almost lost his balance. With a fast move he grabbed the rail of the stairs and froze. He panted slowly as he gently moved his hand to his belly, rubbing it with a slow move. He could feel the ice cold feeling around it as the adrenaline kicked in. That was scary! What if he had fallen!? He held back his tears as his throat began to hurt and he gently sat down on the stair step.

“Please… I’m sorry…” He tried talking to whatever was inside him. He was scared. So terribly scared of it. He didn’t want to be alone or to be hated by something that wasn’t even born yet. “I’m not that bad…” He whispered to it before he looked up again, now yelling out. “KEDAMONO!”

Suddenly the front door in front of him slammed up and an exhausted wolf that tried hard to catch his breath stumbled in. He fell to the floor and panted heavily, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Popee almost forgot all about his self-pity as he rose a brow at the wolf on the floor. “What the…?”

After Kedamono came a fresh, happy and fully awake Papi in. He was dressed in some sort of jogging outfit. Popee couldn’t do more than stare at them with a confused yet angry expression. Kedamono slowly helped himself up, still sitting on the floor, panting. “Hi honey…”

“What the hell are you doing?” Popee asked with a low and irritated voice.

“I woke up at 5 am when Papi decided it was time to vacuum… Then he took me for jog. I think I won?” He said, still panting and shaking his head to gain back his vision.

“What? Vacuum?” Popee tilted his head and felt both confused and yet irritated. “What the hell do you mean by that I didn’t hear any vacuuming.”

“That’s because you’re sleeping with earplugs, honey…” Kedamono panted as he finally got up from the floor, groaning as is chest hurt like crazy after the run. Papi on the other hand was fresh, happy and felt like a newborn. He then leaned a hand against the wall and lifted up his leg behind him, obviously stretching. He then looked at Kedamono and told him to do the same.

“Don’t forget to stretch, Kedamono. It’s important and both of you know it.” He hummed happily as he continued pulling up his leg. Kedamono however had trouble with it and instead of leaned against a wall he leaned against the front door. It wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t that the door was not fully closed and he fell right out on the doorstep. Both Papi and Popee stared at his direction in silence and heard a sudden smack from the outside. Soon the wolf slowly crawled back inside, now having a newspaper in his mouth and mumbled. “The mailman has a good aim…”

Papi happily leaned down to grab it out of his mouth and unfolded it, not minding the small amount of drool in the corner. Popee suddenly growled and glared at the two of them before he yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were leaving!?”

Kedamono sighed and got back up on his feet. “Well I wanted to, but you slept so peacefully that it was impossible… Also I needed to distract this guy. He was thinking about cleaning our room while you were in it.” He said while pointing at Papi next to him. This however didn’t seem to make Popee feel better and he kept sitting on the staircase. It was also now that Kedamono payed attention to it. “Why are you sitting there by the way?”

“Never mind that!” Popee snapped as he got back up on his feet, heading down the rest of the stairs quickly. With a soft pain still clenching around his belly and the warm feeling on his cheeks he crossed his arms, glaring in front of him. “…I guess you want me to make you breakfast?” He mumbled with a tone in his voice that clearly gave away a clear hint of anger. Kedamono, who clearly noticed the hint of anger in his mate’s voice, felt his ears fall down. Popee didn’t have to make anything for him now. If anything it was Kedamono who should help Popee out at the moment. However, this didn’t seem to move Papi at all who simply nodded happily as he gently patted his son on the shoulder before he passed him into the kitchen. The blonde growled lightly before he took a deep breath, glaring at Kedamono who, with his tail between his legs, passed him too.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled, gently looking up at Popee.

“What are you even doing!?” Popee quietly hissed as he followed Kedamono into the kitchen as well.

“Staying in shape…” The purple wolf mumbled back as they entered the kitchen. To be honest, he had no idea.

A short moment later Popee was quietly preparing the breakfast, despite the fact that he was still angry with the others for leaving without telling him. Kedamono and Papi was sitting by the table, still wearing their workout clothes. The older man was happily reading the newspaper while the wolf rested his head don the table, ears down and tongue stuck out as he took deep breaths. It’s been a long while since he had a good work out. As much as he hated to admit it, he had become awfully lazy since they moved. He could feel his belly being squeezed by his clothes and the annoying sweatband was clenching his head roughly. What was even the point in wearing a sweatband when he didn’t even sweat around that area!?

“I must say…” The silence was broken by Papi who gently licked his finger tip as he flipped page after page. Kedamono’s ears flinched and Popee cracked an egg harder against the bowl he was preparing a paste in. He had a craving for an omelet. Papi gently folded the paper together as he felt finished reading it, calmly placing it on the table before turning to Popee’s direction. “You really seem to have changed a lot about your lifestyle since you moved.”

“…That’s the point.” Popee mumbled as he cracked another egg roughly against the bowls edge. He flinched as small pieced of the shell flew across the counter and some even landed in the paste. He quickly scooped them out with a spoon before he added tomatoes and mushrooms into it. Kedamono groaned as he couldn’t stand another fight between the two men at the moment. He was tired, warm and felt almost like puking. It was too early for more torture than a morning run. Quickly he patted his paw into the table to get Papi’s attention.

“You know, you barely talked much about YOUR life since you arrived.” He said with a hopeful yet faked smile on his mask. “How about filling us up on that instead of looking too much into ours? How about we set the table in the dining hall for a nice big breakfast?” The idea behind this was to get a little more space since the kitchen felt rather small at the moment.

“Why that sounds like a lovely idea. Let’s do that.” Papi happily replied as he got up from the chair, ready to help. Popee suddenly span around with a quick move, glaring at them. He was annoyed as hell. Kedamono quickly realized it and felt his ears fall down again.

“Why don’t you just let me do that and you two can take a shower?” He mumbled as he had to slowly push the bowl back a few inches on the counter. It almost fell as he moved so quickly. “The smell of your sweat makes me angry… I’ll prepare some brunch instead. Now SHOO!”

With that Kedamono quickly grabbed Papi’s wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen with him, leaving Popee alone again. As soon as they had left it was peace and quiet, giving Popee the time to think. He quietly looked around before he reached for a cookbook in the corner. When he opened it a smaller magazine fell out of it with the title ‘You and you baby’ written in big red letters. He had bought a few of them when they were out shopping to get some… inspiration and help. He hadn’t found much about his secret problem but kept looking as he kept on cooking.

After about 40 minutes the table was set and the brunch could begin. Both Papi and Kedamono had finished their showers, changed their clothes and happily thanking the young scientist for the food they were about to eat. The brunch actually started off rather quiet and calm wish was good, at least for Kedamono. It was so horrible how much worry he was holding back. Most of it was around Popee, he noticed how much his mate was in a bad mood. He could put his paws on if it was for Papi or if it was something else. He didn’t seem to noticed that Popee was sometimes rubbing his belly, hiding away the pain in his expression from time to time.

It was a rather thick silence between the three of them. The only noise breaking the silence was from Papi gently pouring up some tea for him. He then happily looked up, ready to speak. Popee noticed in a blink of an eye and quickly gave him a stare that could kill. “If you even dare to complain about one more thing around here I’ll kill you…”

“Oh dear, Popee.” Papi sighed as he faced his son. “You really need to relax a little. I just wanted to start a nice conversation. You still seem awfully cranky about us leaving for our run this morning.”

“…I am.” Popee muttered as he nibbled on a piece of toast soaked in strawberry jam. To be fair it barely tasted anything to him and his appetite was low at the moment. “But who cares…”

“I believe that someone needs a spa night?” Papi chuckled and gave his son a calm look. Kedamono almost immediately flinched and slowly glared up at Papi. He stole that idea from him. “However, how about we do something together tonight? I’ve missed you two to badly. Also, it seems like both of you need some help with your manners. I thought I taught both of you better.” The older man sighed as he observed the two younger ones in front of him.

Both Popee and Kedamono had food around their mouth and completely seemed not to bother wiping it away. Papi even noticed that the napkins he placed out for them were untouched. It reminded him of how Popee was as a child. He learned to cook so well but often had bad manners at the table. So many times that Papi had to wipe his face after a nice meal made him almost wish that Popee was 5 again.

“We’re adults and we can do as we want!” Popee frowned as he wiped away from of the jam that was left on his lips with the help of his hand. Papi quickly pointed it out and told him to use the napkin instead. Popee simply shooed his hand away from him before he put his elbow on the table. He then thought for a moment before gently biting his lip. “Umm, Papa? What exactly did Marifa tell you about us?”

“Hmm?” Papi gently hummed as he faced Popee while taking a bite out of his toast. “Oh! Well, it sounded on her like the two of you were having a hard time. I almost worried that the two of you would split up.”

“Of course she did…” Kedamono mumbled as he almost sank his whole jaws into his tea cup. The tip of his tail wagged slowly against the chairs leg as an annoyed cat. “Whenever I’m around she makes it sound like I’m a wild beast with rabies.”

Popee gave a noise that sounded like he just received something sour into his mouth. Kedamono met his annoyed look but simply replied “I state my case.” with his eyes. The blonde blew his bangs out of his face and turned to his father again. “Our relationship is great. It’s my nerves that kills me.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. You know that you can talk to me about your problems.” Papi said while gently placing his hand onto his son’s. Popee only rolled his eyes and sighed, not bothering about that suggestion.

“Instead of talking about US, how about you tell us about yourself? How had it been since we left?” Kedamono tilted his head, his mask changing expression again. This, however, did in fact surprise Papi.

“So you suddenly became interested in my life all of sudden?” He tilted his head a little, looking at Kedamono with wide eyes. The wolf shrugged and smiled, trying to change the conversation into something else. “Oh well, we don’t know much of what became of the circus. Is it still running or are you doing something different with your time?”

Papi’s eyes shined up as he got the spotlight. With a happy little snicker he moved his hair aside. “Oh you both know that the family business ended after you kids flew out of the nest. I mostly spend time with what’s left behind. I’ve got to spent some time with Marifa, she wants to show me what wonderful dancer she’d become. Oh! And remember all those ladies who visited the circus back in the days?” He smiled.

“The pin ups?” Popee raised a brow as he slowly chewed down his toast. He barely remembered those ladies at all .They were annoying, that’s for sure.

“Oh don’t call them that! They were lovely. I taught them how to knit.” Papi laughed as he waved his hand in front of him.

“Sounds nice enough.” Kedamono nodded. “To be honest we miss the circus sometimes.”

“No we don’t!” Popee hissed and slammed his fists into the table. His sudden action made both Kedamono and Papi flinched in shock. They stared at him with a confused expression before Kedamono’s mask changed into an irritated expression.

“Yes, we do.” The wolf replied.

“Oh you do?” Papi happily clapped his hand together, testing his elbow on the table edge. His eyes were full of joy all of sudden. “I knew it would stay with you, even if you quitted.”

“So what if I miss it a little?” Popee mumbled. “It was a big part of my life after all. I just don’t see why we have to dig down into old memories when we have the future ahead of us.” He bit his lip a little as he said that. He wished it didn’t sound like he was referring to the baby. There was a silence again. They all looked at each other for a bit before they could hear a noise from the outside. It was Paula. That typical elephant noise was burned into their brain after living at a circus for so long. It didn’t take long until they all, out of nowhere, started laughing. Memories upon memories came raining down on them and it was just what they needed to bring a little joy into the room. Popee smirked as he finally looked up with relaxed expression. “But I was always the star.”

A warm feeling spread across the room. It felt so much better now when Popee was in a better mood. They continued with sharing memories and laughter for a while, almost forgetting about eating as memory upon memory came up. With a happy smile the older man reached for the bowl of sugar cubes to add some for his tea. It was in that moment he noticed they forgot to set out teaspoons. Papi smiled and looked at the two laughing across the table. “I’ll be right back. I’ll just grab a teaspoon from the kitchen.” With that he got up from the chair and left.

Both Popee and Kedamono took a deep breath and relaxed, leaning against their chairs after they finished laughing. It sure took a lot of energy to laugh. The sound of Kedamono’s breathing as he gently rested his chin on the table edge made Popee smiled widely. He was holding back another laugh as he stared up in the ceiling. The purple wolf scuffed and sighed deeply. “We sure needed that…”

“You bet.” Popee smirked as he gently leaned back and forth against the chair. “I’m too tense…”

“You sure are… But hey! It’ll be easier.” He wolf said, his tail gently wagging back and forth. New memories flew across his mind.

“I do admit I miss our old life sometimes, but… Our new life isn’t that bad.” He sighed, yet keeping a smile on his lips.

“I agree.” Kedamono slowly lifted up his head again, his chin was hurting a little from the table. “We have a whole new chapter ahead of us.”

“Yeah.” Popee nodded slowly.

It suddenly hit them like a lightning. Both of them flinched and looked at each other. Popee stared at Kedamono who’s mask just changed into an expression only showing the eyes. The scientist sat quiet and still across the table from the wolf, thinking. “Kedamono..?”

“Yeah?

“What did Papa say that he would do?”

“Get a spoon.”

“And where did you hide the photo yesterday?”

“…by the flatware.”

That was enough to make both of them fly out of their chairs and hurried out to the kitchen. They didn’t bother about the chairs falling over in the progress. The sight that met them was just as they expected. Papi was indeed standing by the counter, the drawer for the flatware was open and in his hand was the picture of the baby. He was just standing there all silent, observing the picture with wide eyes. He then looked up at the shocked couple by the doorway. He slowly held it up, tilting his head gently with eyes full of questions.

“Boys… What’s this?”


End file.
